TWILIGHT SAGA: LEAH
by uffauffauffa
Summary: The story of Leah
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight (prologue) **

**a discordant note**

"What is a discordant note? So, nobody knows to respond?"

General is incredible, despite his advanced age can put all in line, including friends of Sam. They do not attend my class, but I know that he is also their music professor in the school of the Reserve.

Sam has stopped coming to school, if this continues he will never take the diploma. I think it is also the fault of my cousin, Emily. Since she was attacked by a bear, Sam does not leave her alone a second. Perhaps he is afraid that the beast could come back for end the work. If I were in the place of my cousin I would try to make him understand that the study is important.

Emily was my best friend, almost a sister once.

Every so often my mother her invites at home in the hope that I can reconnect the reports, but I can not. I felt betrayed not only by him, even from her.

There are moments when I wonder if Sam has really loved me. Everyone said that we were a good couple, that we would be married, that we would have some beautiful children... I was so happy then. Until the day of his disappearance.

I felt bad, very bad. I was afraid that somebody had hurt to Sam or that he had combined something.

He had changed. Always nervous, angry, unfriendly. I even thought he did use drugs, but this suspicion I never told anyone. And I have wrong.

I was really stupid to confide in my cousin. I didn't give her other than weapons to use against me. Everyone knew. The voices have also reached my ears. And although Emily told me that Sam was bothering her, I gave them the benefit of the doubt . In doing so I have only facilitated the thing.

When I think back to those evenings when we were talking of him, in which she said that she tried to understand what had happened, that consoled me. Instead she was already betraying me.

I do not believe in what he says, that it all happened by chance, (that) it was love at first sight. It can not be true, I will not believe it. Do not let a person in a any moment, can not vanish so love for someone.

Who knows from how much they are together, certainly since before the evening at the home of my family. Since then my dad asks me always apologize, he feel guilty. But he is not his fault. No, Sam is changed because it no longer wanted to be with me, but with her.

Now I know it's my fault, he did not me want anymore.

Since that day I do not trust anyone anymore. I cut all ties with everyone and have become sour and bad, even with my family. And they have nothing to do about that. Once I responded really hurt to my mother, I have asked apologize if I was not born with the switch, like other people, to turn off the feelings.

She was injured, and i was happy of that. I was hoping to avoid other visits of Emily.

That night have heard her come into my room. I pretend to sleep. I had his reddened eyes and cheeks scored from the tears. She is sitting next to me on the bed and started to caress me on the cheek.

That touch was burning, I knew I did not deserve it after what I had said to her. She had realized that I was not sleeping and began to whisper that one day I would be happy again, that I would find someone ... but something inside me said that I would not be so happy like with Sam, that I would never tied to anyone and that I would be eternally in love of my ex.

Are past two or three years since then and I still love him.

"Then what is a discordant note".

I raise my hand shyly, this man puts me in awe. We do not know how old he is.

The face of General seems carved in the rock. The hair instead are long and blacks as pitch.

Some say that the old man has a weakness for me, every time I answer always smiles. It does not do so with no other. I wish it was another person to give me from that kind of attention.

"An element that does not harmonize with the rest, creating an unpleasant disagreement".

_Hello, I apologize if it is not written correctly. I hope you manage to understand the text_

_This is a collection of one-shot._


	2. Twilight - January 17, 2005

I apologize for the errors and the length of the chapter ... and if someone doesn't love it as stretch their favorite characters ... and I apologize to anyone who loves LEAH and for the way in which I see the story, a little too melodramatic.

With regard to the relationship between LEAH and Bella ... it seems strange to me that the protagonist has a vague memory of his (in the second book), but not of her daughter and it seems strange to me that Harry and Charlie doesn't have tried to make them stay together the girls from childs.

**Twilight (chapter 1)**

**January 17, 2005**

17 January. Pope has marked in red this date. The daughter of Inspector Swan as well as best friend, along with Billy Black, my father back to Forks.

I know that he wants that I begin again to frequent Bella and and become the best friend or something. I well remember that girl, had long thick hair and a nice brown, like the eyes: large and very expressive, despite taking always gaze low. It was very timid, as the daughters of Billy. It seemed perpetually ask for excuse. One thing, i didn't like the way in which he looked at the reserve. I know that many the define ghettos, but for me it is not: the mountains and the sea are the masters here. Once even, however, also I actually liked it much more, especially the beach. Now is not more so. That place is linked to the beautiful memories, but now it is not belongs to me more.

17 January. Is tomorrow.

"You could take her to the beach".

The words of my mother I freeze immediately. I no longer go there, because I know I could see them. This is one of the many reasons why I prefer the company of my father. It's funny, because he understands me better than her. Sometimes I can hear them argue and i know that the cause I am: 'has the right to know', 'is not right ... '. A phrase more of the other really made me angry, 'needs you, but it seems more close to her'.

Her. I know exactly to who oneself refers my father: Emily. To my mother sorry that I can not forgive her. I want love to my cousin, in spite of everything I love her. But i can't not think that she took my present and future life. Mum says that it is not his fault and neither of Sam. Is simply happened. This thing I never digested. Have betrayed me, teased, humiliated, This thing I never digested. Have betrayed me, teased, humiliated and I have do slide all around as if nothing happened? Both have broken then my heart.

That day i had broken the small mirror in my bedroom. The image that smacked at the end was similar to that Emily must see every day. There are moments in which i would like to have it its wounds, on both sides of the face. At least I'd have something to cling on, something to justify everything.

I turn to them, to barely holding back tears.

"Is better that you ask someone else to make the company to the daughter of Inspector Swan". I say coldly.

I end up helping my mother in the house and I shut myself away in my room. Now I make them go out without restraint. I'm very fond of my parents and my little brother, but are no longer able to prove it. I can not even do a simple favor to my father. Sometimes I think Sam has left me for the simple reason that I, in fact, they are unable to truly love. Too selfish and bad as often repeats Seth. I want a world of good to that boy, but sometimes i would choke it off by some. I can't say he is wrong however, I have not tried to smile and be serene even at Christmas. Ruining the holidays at all.

_I hope that the text is understandable. I'm not good at translating._


	3. Twilight - Bad day

**Twilight (Chapter 2)  
bad day**

Today the lessons have been heavier than usual, or maybe I am just me to see them thus. I lost a year of school after being left by him. And since then I have never recovered, at least not completely. I only come for my parents. And to think that once I was a model student, the highest average of the school. I had so many dreams: Degree in Science Nursing, marriage, children ... I thought calmly about my future and I could not find anything wrong in doing projects. Just like Emily. Once we were so similar, even though she was the most romantic of me. We were united, almost sisters me and my cousin. For this I never thought that she would betray me, with him. The funny thing is that almost all are on their side, even my mother. Apparently the betrayal has become fashionable in these parts.

"Leah!"

I turn, General looks at me frowning. "I would like to see more enthusiasm to my lessons. Once you really liked".

Exactly professor once. It's amazing how the betrayal of someone can change a person so much. "Excuse me professor".

I do to leave when he calls me back again, and tells me that I should not destroy me. He knows it, everybody knows to La Push, even my mother knew everything. I remember everything about that day. I was happy because it was returned, it was returned by me. Or at least that was what I thought. Stupid girl. Left me cold, could not even look at me. And I was there, I could not understand, but the chatter, those turned smoothly. Him and her and I did not want and could not believe it. When I saw them together in the hospital ... all projects and the dreams that I had are exploded like a balloon in the face. I was asked to be forgiven, especially her.

And I do not believe that they are repentants of the pain they gave me. But I have not made and I will not ever. The few times I saw them together, so in love ... My mother says that I exaggerate, and that is not right what I do to my cousin, but she does not know what it is to have your heart broken. And no one will ever know. He was lucky enough to marry his first love. Often says that a day will come someone else, but if I stay forever locked in the house do not ever meet him. The problem is that I still love that coward Sam. Just like her mother. I know it is still tied to her husband despite what he did. The tolling of the bell tower of the local church i shakes from my lethargy. Will be better that i hasten, i have to take that poultice of Seth to school and to return in time to go shopping with my mother. I hope that you will not meet anyone in the supermarket, but it will be impossible. The reserve is small and is full of forked tongues.

"Your father must ask you something". "He's back?" "No, he is still at work. I beg you, listen to it". My mother looks at me with a little apprehension and compassion. They look at me all so. I do not want to be pitied. It is already quite frustrating to know that he is happier with her.

Of course when a day starts evil, should only go forward even worse. At the super I meet my companions of class and ex-friends. They started to look bad when I became the girlfriend of Sam at the high school. We were all in love with him, but i didn't stolen to none. Those bitches reminds me many serpents with their whispering. mom greets them smiling. Sometimes I wonder if pretends to not understand or just doesn't understand. Luckily I have a good memory and I know exactly where to find what we need without losing too much time. But sometimes even this not served to the avoidance some people. I knew that the mother of Emily was in the city. She is changed so much in my comparisons. Test embarrassment every time he sees me, but I also know that she hates me for the incident that happened to my cousin when she is went in the wood. I know she believes me in part guilty, and she is not the only. I also feel guilty.

I only wish that is not repeated in continuation how is beautiful her daughter and Sam together, how is happy that her future husband love her so much and goes beyond the physical aspect. I do not digest when he says 'for luck is not like the father'. I fear that it may say for to hurt me. More than once has said that I should go away from the reserve, or better say to my family. 'Poor little girl is so unhappy here… my Emily feels displeasure for her …' Must be for this that my father it is never in house when my mother invite her.

Hard to bear and when can he my brings with him. Maybe my ask you again to meet Isabella Swan. I should satisfy him, he asks me so little, certainly much less than of my mother.

When we return dad is sitting on the couch with Seth. I unload spending and I sit next to him. He do not ask me anything, however, it does so in the evening instead. He tells me that the first week of school with the daughter of his friend was tough. I reply that it is a normal thing, and then I add: "I'll try to have some relationship with her, but can not promise anything." He smiles and kisses me on the forehead. Between my parents he is the most physical, one that comes without reason and gives you a warm embrace.


	4. Twilight: Cullen

**Twilight (Chapter 3)**

**Cullen**

Dad came back out of breath from the afternoon spent with Billy Black and Charlie Swan. He looked very worried. Usually cheerful when spends the day with his closest friends, but not today.

I see that discusses animatedly with mom. We hope it will not be success nothing serious. Eventually he turns and looks at me. It has an almost desperate expression on his face. Approaches and begins to speak. Try to be calm, quiet, but trembles. At the end with a tone anxious asking me to frequent Bella. To become its most dear friend.

"Has something happened?" I ask. I try to be calm, but I am very worried. I've never seen Dad so. It has always been a quiet person. Even when Sam was gone. As if he knew the reason for his disappearance. Even mum was not so worried. Only I was freaked out. Now that I think about their behavior was really weird, unusual for someone who disappears without explanation.

I had taken the reins that day, going to Forks and asking help to the Chief Inspector Swan. I remember that the elders were not happy. I have not to take the initiative, but could not do anything, because from the my part I have also his mother. She is the only one that does not look at me with pity. Perhaps it is also the only one who can really understand me. The mother Sam. Emily goes to the visit very often. Is stay her mother to advise she. Maybe it's only my personal opinion, but it seems that this woman stay trying to me away in every way by the people who are most fond. Probably afraid that I can resume Sam and indeed would also my right.

I'll be back again to look at my father, but a little thought makes its way into my mind. Possible that they knew everything? Then they also knew that betrayed me? 'Has a right to know ...'. Come back to my mind some discussion of the my family. I hope it does not, because it means that I can not trust anyone, not even of the my parents. Maybe I should really go, and maybe change my identity. Leave behind all this falsehood.

"Darling!"

Dad looks at me so alarmed.

"It's all right, my child?"

"Yes sure". I can not tell him what goes through my head. If is not like this, it him wound only. I'm already doing quite hurt my family.

"Dad, something happened to that girl?"

"Let's just say that he attends people disreputable".

"Peolple disreputable, to Forks?" I smile as soon as this makes you smile even him.

"They been the family Cullen?" "This is the Cullen family papa?" Him looks at me with anxiety and curiosity. "Once you've had a discussion with Billy and Charlie because of a Dr. Cullen..."  
"Yes, we do not want Bella Swan frequent their children".  
"And his father what you think of this story? He seems to be on their side".  
"He does not know that..."

Him keeps me hide something. Dad usually is an open book, more of the my mother, but there are things you does not say. I know very well him. Even Seth noticed that our parents are hiding something.

"They are not as good person as he thinks Charlie".

Takes my hand and looks at me pleadingly.

"I know it will go to the beach with some classmates this weekend. I please Leah make friends with her".

I nod. I hope that Sam and Emily there are no, otherwise i don't know if there is the I will.

_I apologize for the length. They are little stories on the point of view of LEAH. I hope not to be too far from the saga of Meyer. It is not easy, at least for me, deepen facts and characters of which little is known, and only through third parties. I love LEAH._


	5. Twilight: Lonely

**Twilight (Chapter 4)**

**Lonely**

Soon there will be a dance in our school. It is in concomitance with that of the high school of Forks. When they asked to General of thinking to the music for the party... he had simply grunted. I smile as soon as. The professor of music has always found ridiculous these -things from white man- . It is a faithful man to traditions. Nobody knows precisely what its -clan-. Some people think that belongs to the tribe of Cherokee. Others believe is a Iroquois. Everybody exclude that it may be a Quileute. Perhaps because it is seen rarely to the reserve.

"Hey Clearwater, whit who you go to the prom?"

The voice of my companion bench shakes me from my thoughts: "There I go not".

"Oh! Has no one invited?"

Maya Fox, one of the girls who drooled for Sam: "No, nobody". Do not add more. The only person with whom I would go left me by a few years.

"You know Clearwater, were also invited the ex-students. Finally I know his new girlfriend".

And of sure you become her best friend.

"They say that she has her face was swollen".

"An accident", me to answer, "She was attacked by a bear".

"Uh! Sam must love her a lot". " This time I do not answer. I can already hear the bowels squirm.

I come returned home with Seth. Is Not happy that the go to take. Feels great and then does not tolerate my presence. We are in two. The hatred and the resentment that i feel in my regard is reflected outside.

I lock myself in the my room, I not go even for dinner. I use the classic excuse of the tasks, the essay from reviewing... Luckily mom does not insist too. Instead of studying I sit in a corner of my room and my shut to curl. I have one thought now: he loves more than her... I repeat the phrase as a mantra until I fall asleep in that position and dream... we two, their two... their marriage and their children, and I closed in my room, in my usual angle, in the usual position. Lonely, I witness to all this, while my appearance changes rapidly. In the end I look old, shrunken. Closed in the usual corner and in the usually pain. Still linked to the first and only love of my life.

When I wake up around 5:00, I'm still in that corner. The muscles numb and eyes red and swollen. While I was sleeping I must have cried. I get up with difficulty and I run to wash my face. I do not want my parents and Seth and see me in this state. Meanwhile, I continue to mull over and to not to understand what went wrong. We were soul mates. The only certainty I have, is that no one will be able to warm your my heart. And neither did I want, because so sooner or later ends.

_I'm afraid I was not translated well. Let me know with private message._


	6. Twilight (epilogue) Jacob

**Twilight (epilogue)  
Jacob**

Jacob Black is in love with the daughter of Inspector Swan. It's impressive how they run the news, or rather, the gossip to the reserve.

Dad have snorted a bit '. Despite Charlie and Billy are his closest friends, he hoped that Jacob fell in love with me after the break with Sam. The son of one of his best friends with his daughter. My father is an open book, a man crystal clear and exceedingly sensitive. Seth took from him, and I ... I have not the yet figured out. I do not have the spirit and the strength of my mother, nor the sensitivity of my father.

I take a deep breath. Jacob is a good kid, very mature for his age. I hope that him not suffer. I knew that Isabella Swan is in love with another. One that does not like my father and Black senior.

I know Jake since he was a child. He's younger than me of 4 years. As children we were almost inseparable thanks to our parents. I liked so much his mother, like this similar to my father. Seth and I were almost the vice-children for her. If we had lost both parents, she would immediately asked custody. She was a generous woman, an artist ... if she is went too soon. Billy was is not remarried, has never watched any of the other. They were soul mates.

We went fishing with adults if there were not Jake's sisters, Emily and Bella later. Him me did a lot of mischief, to him liked to provoke me and I was at the game. Then we have grown and our relationship has changed. He began making -things from manly-. Now we say goodbye just and only if there is no one, especially his friends.

I know that won't go even him at the feast organized by the school. No shortage of the suitors. Jacob is a great beautiful boy. Has black hair, long and shiny. Few Quileute are fine with like this long hair. The eyes are a beautiful dark brown, very awakes and mobiles. Skin perfectly bronzed. He's tall for his age and looks bigger. Only slightly rounded chin betrays him. A really nice guy and unfortunately for them him loves an another. Maybe he tries to sneak to the prom of the high school of Forks to be with her. We hope well. Although we do not us see much I still hold to that kid. I do not want him to suffer, not after what he and his family have pass.

_So ends the first book (in my mind). Now we move to the second. I always ask apologize for the length of the chapter and the errors of translation. The next chapter will be very, very short ..._


	7. New Moon (prologue) dream

**New Moon (prologue)**  
**dream**

I run, I run at breakneck speed. But, not feel, not feel my breathing. Only the air that shakes my hair. It is full winter, but I don't have cold. Are fast very fast and in an instant arrival on the edge of the woods. I have never seen this part, i have never arrived till here to cause of the bears. My beloved cousin has met a bears who has seriously wounded. I stopped, but i have not of breath. I look and feel everything. I never got the hearing thus developed, but there is something strange, I do not see no color except one. The forest is dye of red, red blood. And suddenly I hear, I hear the Crystal laughter of Emily and I go in that direction.  
Runs, my cousin runs happy. I never saw so cheerful and serene. Turns around and call someone, call Sam. My Sam? Between the thickets of the forest appears to be a huge wolf. I have never seen an animal so large. Has the dark robe, but i don't know of what color. I see him simply red, as all the rest.

"Sam", cries my cousin, "Come on Sam!"

He gave the name of the my boyfriend at the wolf. Maybe it's just an overgrown dog. Seth will go crazy when will see it.  
I approached him and called her. She turns always cheerful, but the expression on his face changes quickly. It iS terrified now, while the dog wolf begins to growling, bad, placing itself between Emily and me in her defense. I approach further. -Sam- raise the fur ready; opens her jaws and aims straight for the jugular.

_Chapter, indeed prologue short, very short. The explanation of the dream will be given toward the end of the whole -saga-. Unless it changes something. Me inspired by the fact that Bella ago premonitory dreams._


	8. New Moon (chapter 1) schizophrenic

**New Moon (Chapter 1)  
schizophrenic**

Sept. 13. It is the day when Isabella Swan turns 18. Dad was restless. Still he hoping that we become friends. I have had several chances for meet her, but there are never failed, or better, it's me that I do not want. I had a dear friend who betrayed me in the most low possible. I do not want it happening again. Now I no longer believe that there is the true love and friendship, at least for me. I prefer to be alone, nobody that you breaks the heart. But then I look at my father and I repent immediately. After all asks me so little.

I have to find a gift for that girl. I do not know her tastes, the only thing I know is that she loves to read the classics. I thought to give away her a book, such as Romeo and Juliet, Pride and prejudice... but probably has already read these. I look the books i have in the room for get an idea. In the end opted for -chants and poems of the Indians of America-. It is among my favorites and i think he can pleasure to her too. I hope.

The reserve is not equipped with bookshop, but bookstalls and books are all used. Me go even well, but I do not think it's a good idea to give her a book half ruined.

Will I have to go to Seattle. Forks has an bookshop, but even that is not the maximum. Not to mention that only has a few book on Native Americans. On the other hand, the books on the wood and how to do manual works with they are not lacking. Dad buys there manuals on do-it-yourself. He built our house and made all the furniture. Mom was lucky to fall in love with him. And he with her.

I observe my parents. They are sitting on the sofa and holding hands. I sometimes envy them. Swallow the evil that I just thought of ask them permission to go. They have no trouble grant me especially my mother. They will breathe a sigh of relief, at least for a few hours. These days are very nervous. I do not even know why. I jump nerves with nothing.

Seattle is so different from the reserve and from Forks. More alive. No, no longer alive, only more chaotic. I have a map of the city, but I do not think I'll lose. This place is great, but it's not a metropolis. I find a New Age bookstore. Within and i was immediately the nausea. The place has a strange sweet odour. It reminds me a lot an inkling that I heard a few weeks ago in the woods. Inside there is only a few little girl struggling with books about guardian angels, the power of the soul ... and silly things like that. Don't think there is the one that I search, but I equally ask to the saleswoman; an woman in her sixties, gray hair and jeweled as a votive statue. She me looks disconsolate because it not take that kind of books. Funny because the New Age world has brought the culture of the natives, or rather their spirituality, in its ranks. The lady in front of me did not give up and try to sell me something else. "This", he says, "It's perfect to make sure that the girl of your dreams fall in love with you". I stay really poorly, she swapped for a male. Since Sam left me. I began to neglect me. the only thing that I care. But for the rest nothing. I dess also of a size larger and porto long hair, broken down in front of the face. Maybe I should cut them. I should shave my head and recite the boy for life. I breath deeply and try to hold the anger that begins to fit. At the end i tell myself that this woman is only a poor crazy old, addict to incense and other strange - substances- that sells.

I go out to breathe a bit. Eventually I find what I'm looking for, a normal library. The clerk is busy and I begin to look around a bit '. Even here I find New Age books, manuals on do-it-yourself and how to look your best. I pause for a moment on the latter. I never cared much about my appearance, I did not see myself pretty, but I did not care much, then it. Only when i fell in love with Sam i began to keep me more curated. Hair in order, dress more feminine. For the makeup i waited. I didn't want to look like a clown. The first time I put the makeup it was the day he left me. I had rigged Emily and had done a good job. Probably had realized that would not be served to nothing. She had already circuit. My cousin was really an beautiful women. I would have to not understand that would last, that sooner or later he would have left for she or for someone else. Stupid girl.

In the end, the sales assistant is free and i ask if they have the book. Luckily there. He Me the packages and I go out. Rethink their two has made me feel sick. I trembled even. I am afraid, these attacks of wrath, the tremors ... I've got something wrong, maybe they are schizophrenic. I close my eyes and i concentrate to regain control. I still have a little bit of time before the bus me carryovers to Forks. I seeking a card of good wishes, but I find all ridiculous. I decide to take a totally white and instead to put the classic happy birthday I opt for one of the poems of the book:

"**Great Spirit,**

**she touches with Your Breath!**

**You who have given the lives.**

**Give him a long life.**

**For this we you pray, Father!"**

The dad awaits me at the stop for return at home, but first we will make a stop from Charlie. At the end I will meet Bella. Unfortunately or fortunately there is no one. I put the package into a plastic bag that lego at the gate. This mailbox is too small to contain the book. My father mumbles a little, hoping that deliver him in person. I feel sorry for him, but I do not believe that never become friends. Don't think I be able to pleasure. And how doing if even i not like me.

_*Song Pawnee_


	9. New Moon - good news

**New Moon (Chapter 2)  
Good news**

The Cullen have exited the life of the daughter of Inspector Swan. Dad is overjoyed by this news, and is also happy that Charlie has understood that they were not person so good, or better that boy, Edward, was not good for Bella. Free field for Jacob. That fox of Jake, did believe that the book was a his gift. To me it is fine. I am glad for that boy and for my father. Both he, that Billy Black now seem more relaxed. Even my mother. I have never understood all this resentment toward that family of Forks. The seldom that I was talking with dad he digress always. I know that he hide different things to me and I realize that to he weighs too. He does not like to lie, not to me at least. Now we sit and talk about the more and lass. He noted that they I'm very nervou in recent times. I do not know how to tell him that in me there is something wrong. I'm ridiculou. I want him to be sincere to me, but too I hide of the things.

The truth is that I am afraid to reveal certain things. He suffers from heart. He minimizes always, but I see her physical change. It is more tired. It seems to have more years than he actually has.

"Honey? How about if one of these days we invite Charlie and his daughter to dinner?"

Dad did not give up and this tenacity makes me smile. I know that the does for me.

"No problem dad". I answer simply. I do not know if it's a good idea. The few times she had come to us, years ago, she was not very happy. She was a fish out of water. He never loved Forks and the reserve.

"Maybe we can invite even Jacob", I would add. "Is friend of Bella and future boyfriend". Maybe if there is even him, for she will be more easy". And then you know what Seth adore that boy".

He tired smiles. I know he's sorry because they are not in the good graces of Jake. But to me it's okay. Black deserves better. I hug my father. "You have a fever honey? You're a radiator".

"No dad, going well".

The high temperature is one of the strange things that are happening to me. Maybe schizophrenia begins so. I look my father one last time before that I refuge in the my room. I am very nervous, but he always manages to calm down a bit. Sometimes I think that he is the only one to love me really well, or at least the only one that shows me love. For this I have a great fear of losing it. I feel that something is about to happen, something bad.


	10. New Moon: broken hearts

**New Moon (chapter 3)**

**broken hearts**

Poor Jacob, the is trying all with Bella. But that girl has the broken heart. It will take time, a long time. I hope that it will have the patience to wait and that his love can help she. I know how it feels. My heart has not stopped bleeding. I had not improvement from when he left me. I looks like a shadow of myself. The night is the worst time. I miss the breath, the pain burns and freezes at the same time. And my heart, is as if someone bites in continuation. The pain that I feel make me close in fetal position, in a ridiculous attempt to protect what little remains. The only difference between Bella and me is that she at least, in addition to cry, least she succeeding at to scream. I not my hold instead. I do it for my family. I cry though, I cry every night until I feel your eyes burn. But this outburst does not work much. The morning after i'm worse than the previous day. Also for this reason i always the hair on the face. I do not want others to see how me have reduced their betrayal. I hate to be pitied. I pity, as is done with the less fortunate. I feel almost teasing and perhaps the I really am. They are especially the gaze and the words of my mother that hurt me more: 'You seems more close to her...' She succeeding to understand them, but not me. Or perhaps she think that mine is only the classic baked adolescent. I'm her daughter, but in the end she knows nothing of me, or maybe I am simply not know myself.

I really hope Jacob can do something for she, and she for him. The deserve both.

Let's just hope that girl will not face other stupid stuff. She have risked of lost in the woods and freezing to death. Fortunately she was found by Sam. Sometimes I wonder if it would have done so well fee with me. If I disappeare who knows if he was looking for me. But the answer i know already. No! I would not have done. I are not longer important to him. He had a ring, an small wooden faith identical to mine. He had taken they in a stand and when he put me the ring on her finger, he at that moment I had sworn eternal love... and thirty minutes after, he left me. Lousy bastard. When he returned to tell me that it was all over, he no longer had the ring. Surely he threw the ring. Thrown, as it did with the three years we spent together. The worst thing is that I can not feel hatred, I have a lot of anger inside, but do not hate them. I still love him and I love my cousin. I'm really stupid.

The of dad voice wakes me from my thoughts. I see him worried. I know that he was from Charlie. I try to reassure him telling him that Jake will be able to help her. But he does not seem to believe much. Like his friend, he has to live with a daughter who it is bad, very bad for love. It should be one of the most beautiful sentiments and noble, but also has a very bad self-interest, the pain. Fierce and terrible.

_I apologize for the bad translation._


	11. New Moon (Chapter 4) Bella

**New Moon (Chapter 4)  
Bella**

Poor mom. Dad had prepared everything to invite Bella to our house and the two down to clean. Not even that our house was dirty. Indeed it is very dignified and cleaner than that of Billy Black. But the latter has invited Charlie, his daughter and the my family to dinner from him. Don't think i will be happy to have me as a guest, but he knows perfectly well that my father would have refused to come if not i was there.

Surely Bill will make noodles with meat sauce ready. He thinks he's a great cook. Fortunately, my mother often and willingly goes shopping for him and cooks for him every weekend for do to eat to him and his son during the following week. I too I get along better in the kitchen of that man. I know that Emily helps Billy Black and his son. I hope not to see her, and not view it. I could not bear it.

I take a deep breath and look my brother. He looks at me wrong. Maybe I should prepare a nice chocolate cake. It is his favorite and I lately have been really bad as sister. No, they are so from few years. Poor Seth. And poor mom and dad. Hopefully I will not spoil the evening to the my family. To nobody. There's just one little problem. Maya. The history teacher gave a research to be done and has divided the students into groups of two. Of course I know that research will do it just me at the end. Not loves studying or come to the school. She prefers the shopping center of Seattle. And be courted by the boys. At the end he failed to meet Emily, because neither she nor Sam they went to the prom.

I will for sure I will stay almost all the time on the phone with her to discuss what to do. Discuss what? It's a girl very intrusive and himself does find only when she wants to. I hope you will not hold me over the phone, I hope Billy and my family do not get upset too and I hope that the invoice is not too expensive. I had intended to give the number of the Black to Maya, always if they had been agreed. But she would have continually pestered the poor Jake.

Mom for the evening in the home of their friends made me a braid. I did not want to find out the face, but she was adamant. My father smiles, he has always claimed to have the most beautiful daughter of the reserve. He approaches and caresses my cheek and meantime whispers just: "They were not invited, my child". This calms me a bit'.

We arrive first us. Dad has given a passage also to Charlie. Bella will come later with Jacob. Seth was restless. For him, that guy is a kind of demigod. Adores him, literally and I feel a bit of envy. My brother is more tied to him instead that to me. As i suspected Bill has prepared its -best dish-. I find it amusing this man when he persists in the define it a recipe handed down from generation to generation from his family: the secret recipe of the Black.

After a half hour arrive them too. Jacob has changed a lot. Last year still had childhood traits, but now looks like a man. He is got up very, he has put on a beautiful musculature, and his voice is deeper. He reminds me Sam and his gang: the protectors of La Push. So they call themselves. They are changed from one day to another. I clench the handset and i try to hold back tears. I not must ruin the evening to anyone.

I breathe deeply and look Bella for a few minutes. She has delicate features, only the mouth is a bit 'important. But as a whole her face is harmonious. She is beautiful, very beautiful. I dont find it hard to believe that she has won the hearts of Jake. Her next to him seems a wren. She looks at me for a few seconds and I incline just the corners of the mouth in greeting.

_Since no one knows with who was on the phone LEAH, I inserted__the hateful Maya. And I tried to put a good reason to call it in the house of "strangers." Although they are friends of the family._


	12. New Moon (epilogue) fury

_Hello, I hope you enjoy the chapter and that whether done well. The official version of the Meyer (guide), describes the episode in a different way, or better alludes to the fact that the dispute is arose from the continual mood changes of LEAH and the parents trying to understand what was happening to the girl._

**New Moon (epilogue)  
fury**

I hate the supermarket, I hate the gossips of the reserve and the way they look at me with disdain, pity, sorrow. It hurts to see and understand what they think about you the other. Luckily I have to take only the ingredients for the cake of Seth.

I come home and settle all what I need: flour, eggs, cocoa... It is a long time since I not the prepare. When everything was going well, my brother asked me always and I was happy to cook the cake it for him and my family. The I preparing for my cousin and my... the my ex. Now everything has changed, everything. And I'm afraid, I have a bad feeling. I start to tremble so much that I have to stop for a moment. Breath deeply and finally I can put into an oven the cake. To be sure you do not burn I imposed the timer. The raw dough is good without being too sweet.

While the cake bakes I take this opportunity for go a moment to refresh myself. I do not have a fever but are boiling. I enter a moment in my parents' room and I open the wardrobe. Inside I find once the wedding dress of my mother. A traditional dress Quileute. As a child I the watched always dreaming of Prince charming. Just like Emily. A few years ago we were so united. I thought that nothing and nobody would separate me from she. And from him. And it happened.

I will reflect on my reflection in the mirror of the door of the wardrobe . I underwent a drastic change, Me am riser quickly, I have broad shoulders and the narrow hips. And the breast. It had never been very obvious, but now it seems almost nonexistent. I can well believe that the shop-assistant of the bookshop I me has swapped for a boy. Nothing feminine, anything that would please to a boy... to him. I start to cry and I bite their lips until they bleed to keep from screaming from the anger and from the grief.

The timer sounds just in time. I descend down and before you remove it from the oven I put a toothpick to see if it is cooked. The cake is came good. I half-close the oven almost new. It was a joint gift of dad, Billy and Charlie for Mom's birthday. The his he himself was broken. Even Seth and I had contributed. We always did odd jobs in the summer and on holidays to have some spare change.

I finish of to clean and I lay the cake on a beautiful plate. Seth comes shortly after with mum and dad. IT IS cheerful. I'm going out from the kitchen and I see my brother intent to open a bag. Inside there is a beautiful chocolate cake. It is much more beautiful in my own. My mother she turns, and he says, smiling:

"Honey, come and take a slice". I smile just, but immediately disappears when I discover that the made for my brother.

"Given that knows that it is my favorite dessert she said that will do other desserts".

Return back to the kitchen, I again shining eyes and the only thought I have in this moment is that my cousin wants to take everything away. She has already managed to take my boy, my mother. Now she want, my brother. At the end, she will take also my father.

Mom enters the exact moment when I throw the cake in the trash.

"Leah !", says apprehensively.  
"It burned down", I reply simply.  
"Leah is just a cake".

"It's not just that mom. I always did the chocolate cake for my brother. And now she wants to take me away even this. And maybe you are helping her also".

"Leah, how can you think such a thing. Emily certainly did not remember that was you to prepare it once. And after you have ceased to prepare the cake..."

"And the dear, sweet, adorable, lovable Emily has jumped at the occasion".

"Do not talk about like this of your cousin. He suffered a lot for you, and continues to feel bad".

"Please, stop with this charade. She's fine, is happy and peaceful. And you know it".  
"Honey is not as simple as you think".

"No really ! Oh, so sorry mom. But do not tell me you've never seen their together. Two pieces of the same puzzle, one half of the other. I remember when you said the same thing about me and him. But probably you lied".

"Please Leah".

My mother cries, but I do not care and I continuous to spit my venom on her.

"Also she prayed you for help she with Sam? Because in the end, is what you did".

"Leah is not so".

"Please mom. I see how you look at her. As you speak her. Would you have preferred Emily to me. Even dad if he realized it: 'needs you, but it seems more close to her'. Goodness knows as there you will be remained bad in the see her in hospital. You would have favorite that the scars the had I".

"No, Leah, is not so. And only I do not know how to help you".

"You never not even tried. And you preferred to give your support to her instead of me. She have the mother, and Sam and many others. He did not need you too, but I do. I had needed you, but you were not there and you are not even now".

"Leah I'm so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you".

I laugh, a chuckle ridiculous and hysterical, mixed with tears.

"You really are a terrible actress. You always knew all the secrets of Sam, as my cousin. You have even gave them your blessing".

"Leah, i did not think that been you suffered so much. I thought that the affection for Sam..."

"Leah, I did not believe that to suffer so much. I did not think that the affection for Sam..."  
"And why you should. How could you think that the silly, immature and mediocre Leah could suffer or try something more of an little and ridiculous infatuation".

"No, do not talk like that about you".

"Mom, you too think the same thing, the I see how you look me. With compassion, pity. As you do with the less fortunate. I hate those looks of gooders".

"It is not so Leah".

"YES INSTEAD. Stop it of to lie. I'm tired of being taken in turn by all. AND i am tired of having to be the one that needs to understand and accept everything without -ifs- and -buts-".

I go out like a fury from the kitchen. I go and I take the cake of Emily and the throw it against the wall in the grip of a rage that I can no longer control.

"Now just Leah, you apologize to your mother..."

The voice calm but firm of dad and what he says, make me angrier.

"YOU PERISH!"


	13. Eclipse (prologue) My the anger, my the

_Here we are with the prologue of Eclipse. I hope that whether done well. As written from the Meyer on the official guide of the series, Sarah Black, the mother of Jacob, and Sue knew the secret. I pointed this thing, because many (I did too, and I do still) themselves rely at the guide of Internet that are not at all reliable. For one of the theories of Billy on the imprinting I was inspired of the phrase from the movie. The one where Jacob speaks at Bella of the imprinting that he has had with Renesmee and that the fate he had tied him at her to get her daughter. For the of the LEAH, kinship instead he inspired me a phrase of Edward in the third book 'take their stories so seriously ... and then things happen that even legends not know to prepare them'. I thought often that their rethink back to the fact that LEAH oneself has become an wolf girl. Jacob's sisters, it seems strange that they did not inherit anything as they are relatives of Taka-Aki because of their father. Or simply their gene is latent and will have the luck that will not fire ever._

_As for the chamber LEAH I thought that his was feminine (as she once), but not cloying._

**Eclipse (prologue)**

**My the anger, my the pain …**

You perish. This was the last thing I said to my beloved father. You perish. And he's really dead. And I was the one to kill him. It's been a few months since then, but I remember everything about that day. And of those after.

It was a damp day typical of March and I was preparing a cake for Seth. I was nervous, sad, but like so many other times, but when I saw my brother happy and content for the sweet that he had prepared Emily, I burst. Literally. First verbally assaulting my mother and then physically turning me into a monster. Remember the words of my father, his eyes dilated from fear. I was near the sofa and I growled, like an animal. Dad had just moved his lips, but seemed to say 'can not be'.

Is has been a matter of a moment. I have heard my bones break and compose in way different. And my head was full of rumors. Surprised, incredulous... The only one I recognized was his: 'Leah!'. The tone of his voice, or rather of his thought, was alarmed. Through the minds of others i saw the Look in his eyes, the same as it has when faced with something different, unnatural ... a freak of nature.

A few seconds, perhaps a minute. When i came back in me i saw Seth in tears crouched in a corner and my mother bent on the body of dad. My father had just had a heart attack and it was all on my merit. In the end, even my brother itself is transformed.

Sam came in conjunction with the ambulance. My mother itself is rose up and went to the hospital while he is remained with us.

He begins to speak, to tell us what it was, what we were. My brother looked at him kidnapped. He always loved to read comics especially those on the super-heroes. He Now do not read anymore, because he himself feels a super-hero. I was sitting on the floor, curled up. Naked as a worm. I was shaking, I felt cold inside and I was ashamed. I could not look him in the eyes. When I had a little 'strength, me they are pulled into my room with wearing an bathrobe that Sam had me leaning on the shoulders. And after we went to the hospital. Our mother when saw us itself is worried. But Sam heartened she by saying that now we were calmer. Then he is gone. Later I found out it was with Jacob and Isabella Swan.

When he is returned, he found besides us even Emily. I could not watch them. It hurt too much and still hurts. I thought there not was nothing worse of the death of my father and of the imprinting, but I was wrong. They were added also the life from werewolf, the hostility of the wolf pack and of the elderly and the loss of my -humanity-.

After the funeral i was cowering in my room. Under were my mother, my brother, Sam and Emily. In the end mum is she came to see me. She smile as soon as. She said that despite everything something positive there was. I would have resumed taken up my friendship with Emily. She was happy that I had understood it not was their fault. That they not had no choice. She not realize, and she don't realize even now. It would never most have been as before. And then, they had no choice? They were forced to love each other? She as may think that I will was able to accept such a thing. He believes that he should not have a heart?

When I asked my mother if she knew the secret and if there were other people who knew, she simply said yes. The they know the subject of imprinting, she knew her, the mother of Jacob and the daughter of Inspector Swan. I was so angry and I still am. I did not have know anything, because it was not a thing to reveal to those who are not wolfs. But it's fine if they know everyone else, even strangers to the community. I looked at my mother with hostility and I reproached the fact that the great people Quileute did and undid the laws at they liking. In response, he gave me a slap. The first of my life. Our parents there not had never punished, there was never needed. I remember his eyes sad and terrified at the same time, and I remember his rebuke. I had to give respect to the tribe. But there was nothing to be respected. She, Sarah, Bella, according to the laws should not know anything. I felt taken for a ride. No, I have been really. By all. Not to mention that the rule to say its subject is something tailor-made for them. Right or wrong that is.

At the end my mother he confessed to me that pope wanted to tell me everything, and that according to him it was not fair hold it hidden. 'Do not be mad at him', he said. And as I could.

The day after the funeral I met the older and from what they said I realized that my mother had recounted all of the day of the my first transformation and the last conversation I had with her after returning from the cemetery. The meeting was also attended by she. He had taken the place of my father on the council. And of course there was Sam.

The elders were angry with me for what I had dared to say on the community. But the worst is had been the father of Jacob. When he mentioned imprinting. He said that Sam and Emily were destined to be together from birth. I said nothing, because on the magic that affects the shapeshifters I had already heard too. Sam had told me that was the way they itself fall in love the shapeshifters, my mother, who was the wolf that chose so her partner for life and that you not knew itself the reason for this choice. And now Billy Black with his theory: he thought the fate did enamor Sam of me just to get to her. It was awful become aware of the fact that maybe what he felt for me was just a fictitious love, custom built for the shapeshifter. In all this history I have been just the puppet of fate. This -entity-higher- could be more lenient and take away Sam of the my heart, of the my head, since I not was serving more to the fate.

After returning home I refugee to my room. Now Sam knew everything. He knew of my love never faded for him. I felt humiliated.

It's been a few months from then. Between my mother and me there is a certain detachment. I not speak more with her as before, because what I say in the end comes to the ears of the elders.

They told her that if something important happen or was happening, she had to report it immediately. I doubt very much that Black does the same with his son. The truth is that they fear. They are afraid because they are an variable crazy. The only woman wolf in the history of the Quileute. A monster. They even insinuated that they are so because of my pedigree. I are linked to three of the families who have inherited the gene. According to them this union has caused a fault. Put simply Leah Clearwater has the rotten blood. I found out by accident this thing. Jacob told me after an argument. I had hurt at Jacob telling him that at Bella did not care anything about him. She the had used it and used it yet. Who knows how many of the wolf pack knows now. I wonder if even know Seth and if he ashamed even more than me. I did not have the courage to say this to my mother. And I doubt that older people have done so. I hope it stays a secret and that she does not ever come to know.

I tighten even more legs. I'm in my usual corner, in the usual position. Since they have spat that theory often think back to the kinship that binds me to Sam. My mother is a Uley, he's a Uley and although we are distant cousins, the union between relatives is not tolerated from the fate.

I take a deep breath before me get up and fix up the room. The mackerel almost totally: away school books. I was forced at I retire until further notice. I prefer not have the school books of front to the eye. Away all other readings, away the my tiny and prissy collection of small stones in turquoise and shells, away the small pictures made with pressed flowers ... At the end there are only a few things: a carved wooden box made by my father, a doll rag traditional sewn by my mother, my favorite book and some photos. One depicting my family, still united and happy. Another of me that cradle a newborn Seth. And the last one that represents the three most important men in my life: my father, my brother and Sam.

The voice of my mother distracts me from my thoughts, she called me again and I, even though I have stomach cramps, I repeat that I'm not hungry.

I pause again on the last picture and I try to hold back the tears. On the grave of dad I had made a tacit promise to not cry anymore, but it is not at all easy. After discovering all I felt empty, drained of what little energy I still remained. I not believing no more tears to shed and that my mind was completely sterile. How wrong I was. That's why I made a promise to myself, to not share with anyone what I feel really: my anger, my pain, my love for Sam, for my family and the people closest to me.

_I apologize for the bad translation_


	14. Eclipse (chapter 1) if only it were all

**Eclipse (Chapter 1)  
If only it were all painless  
**

"From the Paul, let's see if you're good enough to do a dive pike".  
"Do not challenge me Embry. I are the best diver in the reserve".

Poor fools. As soon as they finish of do the patrol, immediately they go at the promontory. They think they're all of the superheroes. They are just a bunch of super-morons. I pause for a moment to watch them give proof to each other to be great men. Jacob is not with them, as soon as it has a free moment goes from Bella. But she is almost always in the company of Edward. He wanted bring her once on the cliff to make himself look good in his eyes, demonstrating that he was physically stronger than him in his -humanity-. But it would be useless. Now she has chosen the vampire. If at least that bitch had not deluded him. And yet he persists. I not do more that repeat at him which is all to no avail. But he reproach me again and again that there is no imprinting between the girl and the leech. Jacob, has a direct line with the mind of the alpha. As all of us has seen how is the imprinting. He seen the relationship that binds Emily and Sam. The love that bound him to me once was little thing compared to the magic of the lycans, and he believes that the his love for Inspector's daughter Swan it is like that which unites Sam and Emily. This comparison gives me very annoyed, but especially hurts. Him know, everyone knows the theory of his father on the imprinting. 

"Who is the best diver? Who is the best diver?"

Sam I has prohibited in way peremptory the dive from the cliff. The boys call me, just to put even more the finger on the wound, -the puppy of Sam-. Now they not do longer. For away of Emily. Seemed to be hurt every time. That stupid. Thanks to the imprinting Sam not leave go her. And they will continue to love also beyond death. At she is went of luxury.

I transform me and I walk away as possible from that mass of imbeciles, from the compassion of Emily and from that one of Sam... and from those scenes pathetic of affection. But who I plan to tease. I would like to have the attention that she has. Luckily they are all in shape human and can not read my thoughts. I arrival almost at the boundaries of the reserve and there I stop. I can not go further, I is not allowed. How many times I'd wanted to escape, but then I thought of the pain that I would have caused to my parents. I was to, I was to go away. It would have been better for everyone. Dad would not have died, Seth not itself transformed and probably I would be have been more peaceful, and I not would be have become a monster. Now my life has worsened. I went into menopause. I am 19 years old and are in menopause. Not even my mother the is. According to Sam he had imprinted on Emily for bring forward the descent. It was terrible for me, but I ignored. So much not serves at nothing. For my wolf pack are a lycans of series B, good only to run fast for the patrol.

I begin again the my run and I arrival in the part of the forest that I prefer. At the others do not like to come here. Poor they break the claw, scratch their skin perfect... From when they are have become the wolf boys are more vain. Continually show themselves shirtless also within the reserve for become beautiful in the eyes of the girls. Which of course in the seeing a bunch of stupid capitulate immediately. Hopefully none of them is so carrion from do enamor one of them. If they had imprinting on with an another after... That sucks.

At the end I return home. Mum at the beginning me did a beautiful scolding for as I returned home. Dirty, full of wounds, leaves and twigs in the head. I answered simply that I was at do the patrol. Then it she stopped immediately. Now she does not ask me more anything. She knows that in round there is still a vampire who wants to kill Bella Swan. It makes me more worth the girl vampire rather than the daughter of the inspector. She lost his beloved and has the wounded heart. I hate the leeches, but i feel sorry for her. Instead I not stand the friend of the vampires. For away of Jacob. And also of Emily. I know that I am very friends now and I am jealous. I know that I am ridiculous that you try this thing. I am been to cut off any relationship with my cousin few years ago. Except then try to sew up something when i heard the truth. I will be one of the bridesmaids at her wedding.

I remember yet the face of Emily when I finally am entered in the wolf pack. Others were unsure and distrustful. I still am. They do not like my presence within their -family-. Not only because of Sam and my cousin. I am that in more. She was smiling, but she could not hide the anxiety. As soon as Sam put his arm around her waist she was immediately relaxed. I have not understood the reason for that smile. Fear for what I had become, a monster. Afraid because Sam come back to me? Maybe he has mentioned that they are still in love of he. Sometimes I wish that he leave she, but then I think back to his scars, at the fact that she it could not find any more anyone at cause of those wounds ... One thing however I wish with all my heart. I wish it was painless even for me, not only for them. 

LEAH think that what Sam felt once for she be very little in comparison to the imprinting. But for me the only difference is that imprinting is a supernatural love. Not worth more of the natural love, as they believe or they think all the other characters (Bella even compares his love with the imprinting, according to her the imprinting and the her love have the same intensity, the same effect; in the reading the saga I always see a comparison with LEAH in which she always come out defeat or at a distinct disadvantage ... ).

Sam and LEAH were soul mates. Emily is the soul mate of the wolf, LEAH that of man. But we know who won. And for me it is not right. Sam his partner for life the had already: LEAH.

As for the last part, imprinting soothes the pain (this thing you can intuit in the guide). That's why I always thought it was easier for them.


	15. Eclipse (Chapter 2) bitch

**Eclipse (Chapter 2)**

**Bitch**

"_Leah ... Leah ... damn it I know you hear me"._

"_What do you want Embry?"_

"_Here...You could continue to do the patrol?"_

"_Because you have some commitment?"_

"_No, it's an order of Sam. Bella comes to visit us, and you know it that he does not want that itself know in ride"._

"_No problem Embry, I prefer to stay away from the -den- rather than the watchdog of Isabella Swan"._

"_You must always have the last word?"_

"_Yes! While you are there you can make of the numbers as give her the paw, to do a somersault and say: bau, bau"._

_Good heavens Embry as you can to love the friend of the vampires?_

They are our sworn enemies. Instead you have accepted she it without reservations, you have revealed the secrets of the pack and she is become the new bestfriend of Emily. Every time that I I think at this, I hear the bowels in twist. Is ridiculous that I are jealous of my cousin and of the friendship born with the daughter of Inspector Swan.

"_Embry, Embry"._

Not responding. Maybe it's already back in human form. You probably can not wait to revisit that little goose. Or he feel offended for what I thought.

"_What do you want Leah?"._

That kid uses the same tone that I reserved at he a moment ago.

"_Seth?"_

"_It's going to the den. A Sam he asked permission to remain. Their invent something"._

"_I had to imagine"._

For my brother Bella is a kind of sister acquired. The prefers to me. He says that she is affable, kind, tender, funny and other nonsense like that. Always forget to add that she is silly and without backbone; that hurts at the his idol, who is a friend of the vampires and she love a vampire. But this is what fascinates him.

I emit guttural cry to express my disgust.

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing that at you care"._

"_Leah if you were not so sour..."_

"_Mind your own business and you think to the your origins"._

"_Leah you are own a bitch"._

"_Thank you"._

Good he stay moving away. Probably he will complain with Sam. He can not stand when I remind everyone that it is an illegitimate. As I can not stand that he to have been accepted without problems at the inside of the pack. His birth means that one of the many, respectful elderly is only a pig traitor. But for them, there are no problems. No problem with him, but many to accept me. If I was the illegitimate would be has stayed even worse. I start to run, but now and then I stop. At times I think I hear a familiar smell, sweet. Stench of vampire. Sam once brought me close to the residence of the Cullen. I had to sniff with carefully and remember then. I have often wondered if the vampires have never respected the pact. I do not believe, especially what they call Emmett. One that does not seem to respect the rules. But my suspicions I keep them for me. No one would believe me, without count that they have their fans to defend them. On all Bella and my brother. But at Jacob I would give an excuse to kill them all, especially his rival. But this would lead to a more serious conflict. I do not want something bad happens to my family, to Emily, Sam and those morons of the pack and at the elderly. I not me would forgive never. But even if not outbreak an civil war, they would hate me even more.

Despite I not been advised, I reach the -den- toward the dusk. I see that Bella finally returns to her home, accompanied by that foolish of Jacob. Before leaving she hugs Emily. I growl in the to see the scene. The only thing missing to complete the little picture dull is Seth. For him, the curfew takes around 18:00. In the end they all go and of course I not did warn. Maybe I should stay in wolf form and wait for someone of they call me. Only that I me put it in trouble and their would consider myself an fool. Idiot if I obey, bitch if I do not.

I decide to disobey and return home in human form. Seth is still at table. Eat like a wolf. He is telling my mother of the day spent with Bella. He is all too excited. But as he's wrong? San. Bella made us the honor to visit us. Maybe we should proclaim these days as the Isabella Day.

"Honey the dinner is..."

"I'm not hungry, thanks".

I hear my mother sigh and my brother said that he will eat my share. I within in shower and I let the water run. No matter how the water is hot, I can never burn. When I go out I find Mom that hands me a sandwich.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry".

"Please Leah".

She looks at me with his usual expression: a mixture of apprehension, resignation and compassion. I hate to be pitied.

I go into my room before can feel my stomach grumble. I'm hungry, but do not feel like eating anything. I feel anger and pain. It hurts to see Emily and Bella best friend. It was easy for her to replace me. And I that the I do from bridesmaid for andarle in against. How stupid. It hurts me too that Sam does not want that our enemies come to know that there is someone like me in the wolf pack. That's ridiculous. Jacob informed Bella who briefed the bloodsuckers on how many we are into all. I know it does not yet know of Quilt and of my brother, but it will soon. Jacob will tell you everything at she. He does not respect the rules and none one ever says anything, not even his father. Is it just me that from keep hidden, as if I were a disgrace. The only shame that I recognize in the flock is the presence of Embry... Or there have fear of being mocked. Certainly not is for the element of surprise that says Sam. The others have chuckled when he has said so. Everybody knows that I are the weakest of the pack. I run fast, go well for the patrols. But even if their do not me exceed in speed, they are always faster of the vampires and for their is enough. It is in these moments that I wonder why I was born. What the hell can I serve. For the herd I do not go well, and even for the human race.

Or Sam has you afraid that I would have ruined the friendship between Bella and Emily. My cousin has finally found a friend and it's not right to hurt her again. I could never do an what of the genre. Although she has not been honest with me I never stopped loving her, but it's hard to mend the relationship. I hope that Sam did not do it for me. Her kindness is torture.

Rather than thinking about the day today I prefer to focus on the hunger cramps.

Before going to sleep Seth comes from to me. You know what I said Embry. It was still in wolf form and has captured my thoughts. You angry for as I consider Embry, the herd, Bella and her friends vampires. My brother likes the bloodsucker. He like their more than me.

This hurts me, but I do not want that he understand. I say only that I find it disgusting that he is attracted to beings that feed of the sap vital of other creatures, whether animals or men.

I tell him this, however, in my own way: acidly, with badness and disgust, without a minimum of touch. As if he make disgust as their. In fact I love it, but Seth not will have to never know what I feel for him. Now he look me really bad. I know I have hurt at my brother and the only word that comes out of his mouth is:

"BITCH!"

_I never tire of saying: I love LEAH. In my opinion is the character most beautiful and sensitive of the whole saga._

_I apologize for the bad translation._


	16. Eclipse (chapter 3) imprinting

**Eclipse (Chapter 3)**

**Imprinting**

"_You brood of idiot, how could you tell her everything. Are things private"._

That idiot of Jacob. How he have could tell at she of the imprinting.

"_I did not tell everything. For example, she does not know you are become a werewolf. And then things private? This thing concerns especially Sam and Emily. Bella done me a simple question and I have answered simply"._

I want to kill he.

"_You must to stop Leah of believe that everything revolves around you. You're not the only one involved in this affair. You think at how itself they felt about your ex and your cousin"._

Thinks of how they felt Leah, thinks at them. I'm tired of having to always and just understand and leave go. As if this whole thing is a simple thing to digest. Idiot fool. And the two of them do not need pity, they are happy and they will be for eternity, but on the my rubble though.

"_And then you should be happy, I have been lenient with you, by saying at Bella that at you happened the worst part and that to do from bridesmaid at your cousin is a courageous act"._

"_Do not say bullshit. You are just boasted of being a feminist. You have would to do believe at she of to be a boy understanding"._

"_I am understanding. When a person the deserves it however"._

I try to give me an attitude. He must not understand how his words hurt me.

"_And your supposed girlfriend, as he took the whole story"._

Jacob looks at me wrong. Or at least I think. It's hard to say because we are both in the form of wolf.

"_My girlfriend... was surprised to learn that you were the first flame of Sam. In fact, whoever becomes aware of this hard to believe. How could think at this seeing Emily and him together"._

Already who may believe such a thing. They are the one missing piece of the other and I... I.

"_Are you crying or something?"_

"_Of course not"._

"_Bella is was too lenient trying to to displeasure for you"._

Compassion. I hate that word. The compassion you feel with the less fortunate. With the poor destitute.

"_You're remained speechless. Did you see anyone feel sorry for you in the end. Are not you happy? It is not what you always wanted?"_

I want to scream all my contempt for him now and for her. But I do not do it and I prefer rather to do hurt he. Since I became a monster, I act also as a monster, spitting venom on him all the others. Although I love them.

"_You know Jake..."_

"_Only the close friends can call me so"._

"_You know, kid, it's better than Bella not to frequent too the La Push. If you are trasforming someone else, it could to have the imprint with she and you..."_

I did not expect such a reaction from him. I thought he would me have dismissed with a simple bitch. In the end I was full of bites and various injuries. Poor Jacob, looked scared at the end. I do not know if for what he did or anger that engulfed at that time. Perhaps both.

"_Do not worry, I'll say that was just a bear at reduce me so"._

"_This will get you in trouble with Sam and the elderly"._

"_My business. You rather, is better that you not do to hear the your thoughts at the alpha or be in worse trouble than mine"._

He chuckles slightly, but he continues to tremble.

"_I'm not stupid enough to go against your ex. Despite everything seems to hold us yet to you."_

This time I can not hide a small part of my pain and he notices it immediately. He lowers just the muzzle muttering mentally a feeble excuse. Eventually he goes. Jacob is not a bad guy, but I would at least that understand me a little. But how can it do that if my words and my thoughts are always villains especially against Embry. Poor man that kid has nothing to do with everything, but I use it too as a scapegoat to hide the pain, anger and love for all of them.


	17. Eclipse (chapter 4) legends

**Eclipse (Chapter 4)**

**Legends**

My mother prepared food for an entire regiment. Although we have already had dinner, and probably also the others, she prepares of the sandwiches.

"Thanks for helping honey".

"I did not do much".

My mother looks at me thoughtfully. It is worried because I do not eat like the others and I say that simply being smaller I need fewer calories. The truth is I do not want to eat as the boys. In my life there is nothing to -human-, not even love. This is why I try to control at least the appetite. My mother sighs, knows there is something else and she would that at least I spoke with her. But at thing would serve. And then I do not trust more of her. I know that in the end something of our conversation arrives also to the ears of the elders.

"Why did not you have done the your down chocolate cake?"

His tone is soft, there is no kind of reproach in his words, but I reply the same coldly.

"Why will already Emily has bring the cake. You do not need that I do also the my cake".

Mom sighs and tries to make me a pat on the cheek, but I now I pull. I do not want to be caressed. I'm afraid to cry, but mostly I'm afraid of losing people who I love the most. I fear that if I me open it with her, then someone me the bring away immediately she. I not could stand such a thing. I already lost Sam and my cousin, I'm losing Seth and in a sense, too my mother. Better put immediately of the stakes. When everyone itself being stave off it will be easier to bear. And then that touch it hurts too much, burning. I prefer the physical pain, it is easier to bear. Among other things I do not know if these caresses are dictated from the affection or from the pity. I finish of to clean when Seth comes in a fury.

"Is remained something?"

"Is remained something brother, but is in the dustbin".

In response makes me a tongue, then he turns to my mother.

"Jacob is gone at to takes Bella. She is already at the den with everyone else. I can not wait that Sam take away the veto on the fact that I too can transform".

He comes up with the same impetus. Excited because that he will see the his idol, the girlfriend of the bloodsuckers. Perhaps he is hoping to see one of them.

"Bella comes listening to the legends?"

I try to be as cold as if I did not care much. But now I would strangle all. Isabella Swan is not a Quileute, not a shape-shifter, but has managed to infiltrate the same.

"Yes. The boys call she wolf girl".

"I did not know she itself transforms".

"No. It's just a nickname. Bella the had given to Emily and from that moment the boys have begun to call it that their partners. And she also because of Jacob feels so".

I stay for a few seconds. They are the guys wolf, their girlfriends girls wolf, but what am I?

"Leah is everything okay?"

"Of course".

It is not easy to fool my mother.

"Honey is not the end of the world".

I'm tired of hearing that phrase. Tired of seeing that no one can understand. Sometimes me seems to live with a stranger. It must be said that I do not talk more with her from some years. But Dad would understand the fly. And not just because he knew well me. He knew it was not right keep me in the dark. He knew it was not right that other people, outside of the guys who could have inherited the gene mutant they knew everything. And he knew it was not right what had happened between Sam, Emily and me. He was the only one who really understand me and I killed him. This time I can not hold back the tears. Fortunately, Mom is now distracted by Seth. Somehow he managed to sneak and at take a couple of sandwiches.

When we arrive we find almost everyone. Lacks only Jacob and Bella. Looking back on that little girl makes me sick. Once I was hoping that she itself will put together with Jake, but not anymore. That boy deserves better.

After having have put the sandwiches on the table, we sit by the fire. My mother is positioned next to the elderly. In this week she is have cut their hair very short. It did for me and this gesture did is not have pleasured at Billy Black. Seth is positioned next to Embry and I am forced to stay them close, but since my brother does not want me too attached I put myself closer at Call.

"Are you cold?"

I do not answer the question of Embry. I try to focus on the flames to not see them. But it is hard not to hear them.

"Are you cold?"

This time the tone of his voice is slightly ironic. Despite being June, despite the high temperature of my body, I wore a windbreaker. The truth is that since Sam left me I've never stopped feel cold. But it's an internal thing and not even a blanket can remove off this frost.

"Hey, girl vampire".

I raise a second look. Bella is with Jacob and the manner in which it is received by all on my nerves. It is one of them. Emily makes her sit beside her. Now there's someone else in my place, but maybe it's better that way. Are stayed I in the end at to break off the friendship with my cousin. But it hurts the same. What makes me most angry is the way Isabella Swan looks at me. With curiousity wondering she what am I doing here. She is the foreign, not me, but behaves like if the I will am. I try to focus on the flames but I struggle to not feel the eyes of Bella on me. Probably she are asked how is it possible that Sam itself was in lover of me. If they ask everyone seeing them together. I wonder I too. Luckily Billy begins to tell the story of the great people Quileute, of Taka Aki and his imprinting. And the sacrifice that she was forced to do to save the life of her beloved husband. The tone of his voice is solemn, but chuckles at bat of Quilt. That devil there is of grand in the become into a beast, a monster. And it's not even a game.

Eventually I moved away without give too much in the eye. After breaking up with Sam I stopped participating at the partys. I have nothing to celebrate.

Only my mother notices it and tries to stop myself, but I respond with the usual excuse:

"I'm not hungry".

_As usual, sorry for the bad translation. I hope that something itself understands_


	18. note authoress

Hello sorry for the delay. The text of the next chapter is under review. I found a beta ...


	19. Eclipse (epilogue) Stupid girl

_I have contacted several beta ... that in the beginning, they arrive, but then disappear. Who knows where they go._

**Eclipse (epilogue) **

**Stupid girl **

It's been three days of the battle with the army of bloodsuckers. Three days when I left home in shame. Three days without hearing my brother say at me a just -bitch-. He not me addressed more the word. He is very angry with me for what happened to Jacob. Jake is still in recovering. He was seriously injured and is my fault. It's always my fault. Stupid girl. Sometimes I wonder why I was born, now more than before. I know just run. Even my brother is been more good boy than me. Although smaller, it is stronger.

I had to understand immediately that it was a bad idea, that I would have had the worst. But no! I kept telling myself that they would accepted me so that finally I would have had a little 'respect. Respect. I want it so much, but in the end are I the first not to give the respect especially at Embry. Now they detest me even more. Already Billy with his gaze made me realize that my life from now on would been much worse. He hates me, perhaps to death for what I did to his son. And Emily and my mother with their gazes of pity or shame. Sam instead he does not deigned to look me. Always with his head down. He not had the nerve to look at me I do not know whether for to pity or shame to have the pack's someone like me.

Maybe he will stave off me out on the orders of the elderly. I have to meet them. They want to talk me. I'm afraid, I'm afraid of a group of old. They lay down the law to La Push. If someone comes have banned, no longer has any right in there. Just as it happened to Sam's father. Even if he wanted to go back you not can more to do.

I sigh and put myself at the window. I see Seth that runs. I know exactly where it is going. At house of Jacob. He knows that over at Jake he will find also Bella. I can not stand that girl now more than ever. After the act that has done she has even more the support of the wolf pack and of the council of the elders . My mother the admires much. The way he talks about she. And it is also very proud of Emily. He beamed when he learned that she had the task of transcribing legends. I do not recall that she be ever been so proud of me and frankly I did not do anything of sensational in my life because she could be. I not can blame her though, Emily is sweet and wonderful and the daughter of Inspector Swan, has saved the lives of Seth. She risked the her for that of my brother and of the her vampir boyfriend. I would must be grateful for that. I'm very fond of my brother, the more you what he thinks. More than you think all. I should be grateful a she, to thank she, but instead I feel much anger and frustration. I tried to do everything to make me accept, talked like them, I acted in the same way true to what they said the elderly to Sam: 'same treatment as other members of the pack'. Me are just made ridiculous at the their eyes. Stupid girl.

And Sam! He tried, but could not until the end. Perhaps because he was hard to have me near or maybe he's right Jacob: 'despite everything still seems hold at you'. Or it's just guilt trip. He can not look me in the eye for long. He feel guilty. And this bothers you at the guys, because in addition to making him feel bad, I do hurt at Emily. They do not realize, however, that due of the imprinting, they stay much better than me. Suffice that look to stay better immediately. They eventually is went luxury at they.

"Leah, I brought you a sandwich".

My mother. It changed slightly towards me on the advice of Bill. They told her to be more severe. And she tries to be so.

"I'm not hungry, thank you"

"Leah, enough with these vagaries".

The tone of his voice is firm, but not for long.

"Please Leah".

Now is more sweet, but I repeat simply with my usual cold and detached tone that I'm not hungry.

I hear her cry. I do not want to hurt her, but in the end and what I do... always. I approached the door and whisper only one word: "Sorry". I do not say more anything I hear only the sound of the have put of the saucer on the floor and a light touch to the door as if she had touched with his palm the timber . I open the door only when she itself is has stave off. I do not want him to see me. I'm so ashamed for how I'm acting, for what I'm doing. I do not of it make a right. Stupid girl. Stupid and also capricious. Not even my brother is so. I not have inherited the strength of my mother and the sensitivity of my father. But not I. The beauty that none of my parents is capricious. Maybe I was adopted or Embry is not the only illegitimate in these parts. I bite my lips until they bleed for the badness that I as soon thought. I bite the sandwich as would a shapeshifter and I take refuge in my usual corner.

It's been almost two weeks from the clash with the bloodsuckers. Jacob was recovered completely and I, in a few days, I have to see the council. Sam tried to give me some advice as well as my mother. Will be present too they. Should I sit at home and think of thing say, an apology to make. Instead I go out and go to the cliff. I know I'll find Jacob there. It is very sad because Bella Swan has chosen the vampire. He wants to be alone in these days and I know that will not be happy to see me. He I do not endure me more of much. For him I are just an that itself cries on. A silly girl who does not understand anything. He itself errs, I understand her pain, because it is similar at the mine. When he sees me immediately we begin to quarrel. Poor Jacob now he gladly would attack me, after all there is no one around to look, but he itself holds. I would really like to help he but I the do angrier he. When he gets angry can become also worse of me. Accused me of thinking only of myself, to be a harpy ... I was not so once, I was happy, serene, affable and other good things. Now everything has changed. I'm just a monster, or perhaps they have always been so. The legends say that the coat color of the wolf comes from his spirit, and my not must be a great that. It is gray, like fog: harsh (heartless), intangible (empty), silent (dead)...

I try to say something, but is he at reproach my behavior. Because I do to feel guilty Sam, because they have to hear my thoughts on him. He believes that it is easy for me? He think that I enjoys inthe to do hurt someone? He believes that I be a witch insensitive? If he feel really what's inside me maybe he would understand something. Or not. For him are only a teenager whimsical, stupid and ridiculous that only had a little crush and nothing more. They believe it all. Of course if you compare the human love with imprinting. In retrospect it seems that they do so only with me. Jacob loves Bella in a natural way and according to him and his friends his feeling is as strong as the one that joins the alpha to my cousin. This comparison hurts me forever. But I must not give it to him to see. Is an thing too much intimate.

At the end is the last sentence that he says, that makes me run away, because in the end as well as being a bad person, are also an coward: _**'It is already a problem that Emily must endure the your fixation for Sam...' **_

Fixation. I do not have a fixation. I love Sam and I not will ask apologize for it.

_And I apologize for the confusion. I always do too much. I never thought that LEAH is a bad person like the others. And even that she is not pompous and arrogant. For me, besides being beautiful on the outside, she is beautiful inside, but the "destiny" is was too cruel to her. Not to mention all the humiliations that must suffer. The first is precisely the imprinting. _

_The sentence in bold is taken from the last chapter of Eclispe._


	20. Breaking Dawn (prologue) Crumbs

**Breaking Dawn (prologue)**

**Crumbs**

Jacob he is gone. He ran away from his impossible love. I tried to follow him, but Sam stopped me and to do that he had to use the alpha tone. Poor Jake. He there is not the has done, at the end is been also weaker than me, or maybe more intelligent. I am still here. I have not the courage to go on. Because ultimately the weakest it's me. He left La Push the same day of my meeting with the elders. It was tough, they I have called stupid, weak, selfish. They I have say reproached that my pride has put in trouble the other members of the pack and that I have to change. Old Quilt has added that I not must more discuss the origins of Embry, or embarrass Emily. I promised that I would not given more problems. Since then I have still closed more into myself, and I avoid like the plague the -burrow-. Sam thankfully does not order me to stay there. I am often out doing the only thing that me comes good: the patrol.

I do not know if Jacob will return. Wherever he goes, he will have to start all over again, but it will not be easy. Too many secrets from keep. Maybe he will live as a wolf for eternity or will return but only for her. Despite everything. Bella is lucky. Has its vampire, has the young Black ... I wonder though if she understand fully. Maybe not. I envy that girl. She's like Emily, she manages at to do to want love, at to be loved by all. I, instead, am very good at to do hating. By all without distinction of age.

Within a few days the girl will marry and soon will become an succhisangue. My mother and my brother were invited to the wedding. I was invited, but I know perfectly well that I it not am the welcome. For this reason I refused, and then I feel anger. They me have repeated ad nauseam that vampires were our mortal enemies and poof now they not are anymore. Part of the Quileute are their friends. I felt taken for a ride, another time. Who knows what would you say Taka Haki. But the thing that really hurts me is that I killed my father for nothing and now that Sam does not hate them. I'm selfish to think about this thing. Pleased me that he blamed the Cullens for my broken heart. It's funny, but this little thing, although painful and as large as a crumb, I was pleased. Now I no longer even that piece. Also Emily will go to the wedding. She and the bride are best friends now. It will be escorted of course. Probably Bella will reciprocate making from bridesmaid. I hope not. At least that.

Mom is not happy that has not agreed. Seth instead yes, I not will ruin that day. Even the father of Jacob will go to the wedding. Maybe he does it for Charlie. But if he does it for her ... if she does for that is really an idiot. Jacob ran away because of her. She has made only of the from bad at he, but the girls like Bella are easily forgiven. The also forgive Jake. Not that he ever hated.

And itself, Isabella Swan is really lucky. I wish I had at least a modicum of his fortune.

_I apologize for the mistakes. I have contacted several beta ... that in the beginning, they arrive, but then disappear. Who knows where they go_


	21. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 1) No Entry

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 1)**

**No Entry**

My family returned later, this evening. At accompany their Charlie, Bella's father. Since my father died he has not stopped a second of whirr behind my mother. I can not stand it. I may be selfish, but this behavior seems to me a lack of respect to the memory of Dad. But maybe I'm wrong, maybe it's just kindness and perhaps it is just for my fater that he does this.

I quickly wipe the tears. They must not see me like that. I promised dad that I would not cry, but to figure if I could keep my promise. I'm a failure both as a woman, both as wolf. Maybe that's why Sam had imprinted on my cousin. The soul of the wolf has knew immediately who he was facing.

I feel Seth run fast, but does not go into his room. Enters in the my.

"Knock nooo!"

"He came back Jacob. He it has presented at the wedding. "

"Do not tell me you is spoke at the formula: Those against will come forward now or silent forever?"

"No. He arived at the party. "

"It did not make an scene?"

"No, at first, but then he has realized that Bella and Edward during the honeymoon they would have..."

I spun around, "But they are mad. She is human, he might hurt her. " I can not believe that that bloodsucker is so stupid and naive. Does she want to kill her? "What kind of idiots, and even more stupid is that pseudo vampire doctor that permit it." I start to get out but my brother stopped me.

"What the hell are you going to do, stop them? They have already left Forks and then Edward is not a beast like Sam. "

My brother bites her lip for what it said on its alpha. Must be why he hastens to say...

"Or like you."

Even if at Sam does not like vampires, Seth has a great respect for him, for what he went through. Sam was the first to transform and he was completely alone. Is difficult for him to be the leader. Sometimes it is too slow to give an order, others too impetuous. All the pack admire him, even Jacob. And just because it was so difficult for him, their not love my behavior towards him and towards Emily. Who knows maybe they think the imprint that it has had some is sort of prize for all the difficulties it has encountered. I was not valuable enough for him. But if those idiots think it is easier for me, their make a big mistake.

"I forgot. Mom wants you down. It is angry because you have not eaten anything. "

"Tell her I'm not hungry."

"I'm not the your..."

I do not let him finish, because I close the door of my room at key.


	22. Breaking Dawn (chapter 2) Hypocrisies

**Breaking Dawn (chapter 2)**  
**Hypocrisies**

Poor Jacob. Not only it has to suffer the humiliation that the girl he is in love eventually chose another... Now should bear Paul. Since he has imprinted on Rachel, that guy is always at the Black house. And Billy so it is always at our house. He can not stand me, but it bothers him that Lahote has imprinted on her daughter. He is not happy for two reasons: the aggressiveness of Paul and the Rachel's sensibility. After the tragic death of her mother she and her sister, just they could, have moved away from La Push. They suffered too. Mom always tries to calm him telling him that Lahote thanks to Rachel will improve its character. The old man Black pretends to listen her. And I do fake that not I care. But it is annoying to see the guys who have undergone the shapeshifter magic and the look way others. Those who fall in love in -normale- manner. When they see me, I read only on the thing in their eyes: only we know what love really is. For them, the imprinting is the very essence of the love, and everything else pales. What I feel is not important.

There are times when I would want pour all my anger, telling at Sam that his father is gone, because in the end he did not has never loved its mother. Or accuse Jacob that what he feels is just a ridiculous infatuation like the one that united his parents and the my parents: 'Look Jake, look my mother's. Watch as she is consoled quickly '. Look me and my stupid obsession for Sam. After all, none of us had the imprinting and so no one was really in love or is it at the end.

Sigh and I open the door. Bill finally goes away. I watch him from the window. Usually there's Jacob with him that accompanies the father. But in recent times it is alone. Perhaps he prefers weary for not to have to argue with me.

It's aged much after the transformation of his son. And now the thing with her daughter. Lousy hypocrite. I have to understand and accept, but not he. If my mother was a reads-thoughts as Edward, she would say that I are unjust: 'It is his daughter, try to understand...' Understand, I always have to be I that that understands. I am his daughter, but she not understand me. On the other she hand includes my cousin.

My mother is going up the stairs. She will come telling me that the old man is gone away and I can go down. She knocks very softly, but I feel the same. I will not have the super-hearing of my brother, but it is very developed the same.

"You can knock normally. They are not like Paul". You should have understood by now. I answer in my usual way, sour, hard and bad, and this does cry my mother. Perhaps they have reason in saying that Leah Clearwater is just a soulless bitch.

_Probably you not will agree with me, but I see hypocrisy on the part of the other characters, but not in LEAH (already, at least I'm not a hypocrite, LEAH ... Breaking Dawn Jacob, chapter 8). I will be stupid, but I've never understood why that phrase._  
_The title refers primarily to the fact that Billy Black seems not accept (not only because of Paul), that her daughter has undergone the imprinting in general. Also seen the reaction of Bella with her daughter and Jacob, and the latter when he speaks with the same LEAH._


	23. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 3) changes

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 3)**

**changes**

The good thing of the do the often the patrol, is that I do not see hardly anyone. Others would say that they are not longer among the feet. I often return home late. Sometimes I do not return at all. Mom was worried at the beginning, but Billy told her that I, merely, run, and there is no danger. Adding that he thought she itself worried too. When I come back, I often find something to eat. At the end she itself worried, always. The few times I see she, smiles tired. He asks me how was your day, she try to speak. She wants that I, me to confide to her, but I can not. He knows some problems and she sorry that I can not overcome them, to move forward. The point that no one realizes that it is not simple.

I never ceased to blame me for Dad's death. I know it's my fault. Nothing would have happened if he had been transformed only Seth. I did not had to become like them and it was better if I not borned. I have only made things worse at home. With my selfishness I hurt the people I love the most. I fear that the father of Jacob has right, they are a strange thing ... a monster.

And I do not know what they are: a girl, a wolf, a wolf girl ... no, that title is not mine. But I know what I not will never be, a wife and a mother. My mom does nothing but repeat that I will find someone, but only if I will go ahead. She not me speaks never of imprinting. Maybe she understood that I will not be ever hit. She sensed that maybe not there is a soul mate for me. As for the first hypothesis I doubt very much that I fall in love again. In my heart I still Sam, and this is not a whim or an obsession. And then fall in love with a person from outside the wolf pack? I would have too many secrets to keep. In the end, I ruin just the relationship. 'Another failure in the Leah Clearwater' life. It seems the title of a movie or a book of series B.

A strong and familiar sound distracts me from my thoughts. The howl of Sam. We have several. Different howls for different orders: help, danger, congregation ... Alpha is calling all.

When I arrival, I quarrel immediately with Jacob. I do not like when he accused me that the only record that I claim, is the speed. It's the only thing I have and I would like at least that I come recognized this. At least one thing, given that with everything else I suck. Even he not is happy of the imprinting between his sister and Paul. I know that at he do not like the shape-shifting magic. Quell'innamoramento he considered strange, unnatural. Probably he says so just because he is in love naturally Bella. Despite all can not understand me. My mother is in mistake when she says that I should talk to, confide ... I have no one in the end who can really understand. Once there was Dad, once and I ... I.

"_What's the matter, Sam has often said the word guys and you not have moaned even once."_

I looked grim, Jake. He knows that I do not like to be compared to a boy or a brother. Even he detest me very much and think that when we were kids we played together. We were almost inseparable. Emily was my closest friend, and he was my good friend. Now it is no longer so. Many things have changed, too many and too fast. I not succeed at adapt to this new life and to all the annexes changes. But one thing is sure, it's not a cool as they believe the boys.

Jake continues to grin but stops when he discovers that his beloved has returned prematurely from Honeymoon. According Sam has been turned or is turning. This thing does very angry Jacob, but our alpha is not flustered and reiterates to all, especially to him, that the herd will not attack the Cullens.

Many things have changed since our ancestors have made a covenant with vampires. But some things, some do not change and will never change.

_I apologize for the confusion, for errors, for to be repetitive, and for the bad translation_


	24. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 4) problems

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 4)**

**problems**

Pregnant! She is expecting a baby? When I read it in the mind of Jacob I could not believe it. Bella Swan is really lucky. Too much. I knew I did not want to have children or, at least so, she had told. And so Charlie had said to my mother. She felt too young to become a mother, was not ready and was not a priority for her. And despite everything it, she is rewarded with the gift of motherhood. And I that have always wanted many children, I get just spitting in face of the life?

And that idiot Jacob has also decided to protect her, protect her and the creature she is carrying. An unnatural thing that could kill someone and suck the life blood and like Sam said. Even Embry is of the part of the alpha. But at that egoist matters little. She is the daughter of Isabella, the girl he loves and everything else counts for nothing. And then I am that selfish.

To be near her she, he is broke away from the pack and claimed its right to become alpha for direct descendants. When that thing will be born Sam will attack the Cullens and him. Or maybe it will do first. I fear for my family and for my brother. He loves Jake and the bloodsuckers. Seth is on their side, it has always been on their side. I'm sure he will join very soon at that idiot. Maybe today.

I never hated so much that girl. If anything happens at Seth, she will pay dearly. I do not want to lose him, I will not lose he, nor my mother. I've already lost too many people and not know if I could bear other.

I'm so afraid that it will end badly.


	25. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 5) unwelcome

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 5)**

**unwelcome**

As an idea is definitely crazy: to join Jacob's pack. Branco, there is only one item with him. My brother. Sam is furious at the betrayal of both and soon will suffer another.

Seth, Seth ... was the only one close to Jake when Sam gave the order to attack the Cullens, and of course Black not wanted to obey. He wanted to protect Isabella Swan. He had done such an something like that when the alpha had ordered not to attack the vampires. But he wanted their dead because he believed that they had turned Bella. He wanted to protect her from the leeches and even from herself. I envy that girl, like Emily has the love of all. Once I was also I much love. One time.

Eventually my brother followed him and joined the same day that Jake has claimed his state of Alpha. Seth loves Jacob and I'm sure he would like he as a big brother at the me place. And to think that when my mother was away on work, I was to look after quell'impiastro. When Seth was a child if you do not wax the mom or dad he not himself separated it from me. He loved me ... once.

I take a deep breath. Now nobody bear me. In the end I will make everyone happy: Sam, Emily, the wolf pack and the elderly. And I will give them another excuse for remove me permanently from the reserve. Only Billy Black not fully rejoice over this thing. Probably he will try to convince his son to -repudiate me- somehow. And even convince my mother. Already I see him: 'Leah Clearwater is unworthy of being a descendant of Taka Haki ...'. I just hope I can convince Jacob to accept me and to keep me for a while 'in his circle. Until I figure out what the hell to do with my useless life. Now everything has changed. The only thing I know is that I have to remove me from La Push. Now there's nothing to keep me. I lost everyone and everything.

I try to hold back the tears and to distract myself I focus on their smell. Not that it is needed. I know exactly where they are. At home Cullen. I have to think about how to make him understand that I can be useful to them. I'm the fastest but did not bring has me brought much luck in the other pack. The others are all more rapid of the vampires and some of them have more developed skills. For example, Seth. My brother has the hearing very developed more than all the other werewolves. He can hear the enemy away at Km of distance, and perhaps at Jacob this enough. After all its capacity is more useful than mine. I run and that's it. I not even good for fighting.

They are almost near. My little brother is howling. He has already sensed my presence. Luckily it was in wolf form and I can capture their thoughts and act accordingly. It's nice not to feel the minds of the other wolfs, especially her. It was a real torture having feel his love for her and the pity he felt for me. At least I breathe a bit ', some more and if he accepts me.

The real problem, however, are the bloodsuckers. I can not read their minds, but one of them is able to do so. Although Black accept me, my presence would be unwelcome to them especially from Bella. If you will say that do not want nearby me, Jake pander them. Even if he not has imprinted on that girl.

I'm afraid, afraid of being rejected. It's funny, I should there by now accustomed. But is not so. Always it hurts and each time the pain increases.

_For the last line of this chapter I took me a bit '. In fact, I do not convince me. I had different ideas to express the fear of LEAH, but I could not develop well and seemed to clash with other phrases that I always put here. I'll try to put them at a later time._

_I hope that the text is legible and both understandable_


	26. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 6) new pack

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 6)**

**new pack**

Jacob finally accepted me. Not that he is the happy. Poor Seth, even he is not happy in the situation, as Edward and other leeches. Them have fear that I do something of mistaken, especially the husband of Bella. I'll have to be very careful, not a misstep. I can not give them wrong, and my brother was all too clear: 'you always ruin everything'. Already, in this I are very good. Well Leah, did you find something in which you are good. You smile stupid girl. In the end they felt a little 'guilty. I did not want this. Should I better hide my feelings. But it bothers me that they feel guilty towards the Cullens and Bella for having accepted me. That silly girl is afraid of me, not of the vampires. She said to my new alpha that I do not quite understand. But thing is there to understand? She wants to become a vampire, a being unnatural that is nourished by the lifeblood of its victims ... As I can understand something so disgusting? He has already begun to feed on blood because of the creature she is carrying, and she not finds the blood disgusting.

But Jake on three things you are wrong: it is not true that he not like at me. I know Jacob since he was very small, although for him are now little more than an acquaintance, for me is still my old childhood friend. But this is something too personal to share. And he also wrong on the issue of Bella. I admire the your courage to want to continue the pregnancy. I know it does for the child. Perhaps I would have done the same myself for my son...

But above all, I have not changed wolf pack only for myself, I did it also for my brother. I love Seth, just like I love Sam, me cousin and my mother. Poor mom. I left a note for roughly explain the situation. Eventually she went to report everything to the elderly, including Sam. When I heard her howling, the tone he used. He did not seem angry but sad. It was heartbreaking to hear her voice even though he was in wolf form. I would have started crying but fortunately I was detained. must not see me weak, no one should see me so. I do not want to be pitied or humiliated, not again.

Are passed a few days since I joined the new pack. Things are a little 'better with Jake and Seth. I not give them trouble and them do not give trouble me. Sam was not stop in this period. He tried to convince my brother and me to get back. He did not come him in person. Perhaps he did not trust to leave the reserve or rather Emily, his Emily alone. 'That's how we find our soul mate'. I am reminded of his words and the tone of his voice, as if to justify the end of our relationship: there was a reason why I left you Leah. I sometimes I wonder why if Emily has always been intended for him, he not himself in love before her. He knew her for a long time.

That coward has ordered at Jared of say that he felt my lack and of to use also the nickname he had given me when we were still an couple, just to get me to come back in the old pack. I to missing at he? Lousy liar. It has only fear of being outnumbered and perhaps he feared that others can join the pack of Jacob, like Embry and Quil. No, not latter. Has imprinted on a child, the niece of my cousin. Who knows how many of the Young girls have yet to meet their wolf boy. The only defective of the family is me. Or maybe I just have the last name wrong last name. I sigh, as far as you can sigh in wolf form, and put my paw over a plug for the wickedness that I just thought. Clearwater is the surname of my father.

I just hope that the decision to leave the wolf pack to unite it to that of Jacob does not create problems to the mother. I know he wants that we to go back. I love my mother, but I know we can not go back ... at least not I.

_When I reread the chapter in which LEAH enters the pack of Jacob, I tried again angrily. Jacob realizes that for her it was hard in the old pack, but also blames she of have put of the her. The problem is that it looks that just her have to understand out to people. I do not think reading the book that he had seen a similar effort on the part of the other characters (the same Jacob in the same chapter admits that he not made no effort to comprehend and understand, like the others. LEAH suffers and is very sensitive (and I will always be on the subject, are talkative), others not. And if it happens that one of them is sick, it is only for a while and there is always someone nearby ready to console him as happened to Bella with Jacob._

_In short, I all the selfishness of LEAH, her "evil", I not the see it, as I struggle to see the good things of the other characters. Although on a page seem that them feel empathy towards LEAH, immediately after there is another page that lets you know otherwise. As usual, I apologize for the confusion._

_P.S. I never thought I LEAH did not include the fact that Bella was sacrificing to give at the Renesmee light. It would not make sense and I do not i think she know you hate that girl. He does not love his part vampire. And what about the part that got on Emily and Sam, I doubt that the latter did not know already the second cousin of LEAH. Also because he is a distant relative of Clearwater thanks to Sue. I thought that somehow you could see._

_The campaign speech on Vote LEAH is longer at the end of the chapter. Kisses, kisses ... always exaggerate, but the few people who know me inside the site know why._


	27. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 7) Pride

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 7)**

**Pride**

"_No, their stuff if the they can keep"._

"_You are unjust Leah and also ungrateful. Not they were obliged, then they could give us some rags and instead they give us their clothes, knowing that it could end up in tatters"._

"_You let yourself easily buy little brother"._

Seth tries to make me a tongue but the transformation into a wolf the does so only drool of more and making he ridiculous.

"_Leah please, put pride aside, at least for this time"._

"_Perhaps I am too proud, but you do not have even an iota of pride. Continue to humiliate you for them, for her"._

"_I not humble myself to anyone"._

"_No, really? I read in your mind, I saw the whole thing with your eyes. You're blushed and you have looked down when Edward has proposed and you did encourage of and take and to favour as more your own terms..."_

"_The more we own terms, plural. Them could, not include you, you because you hate them. But as you can see them go over your grudge. They are very generous and it's a shame that you do not you"._

"_Oh touching your -electoral- speech, but on the generosity and kindness of Cullen I have some doubts. For the vampire doctor we are just guinea pigs ... and then put on a dress once or twice, it's just an insult to misery"._

I make sure that the last thought arrive straight into the mind of the bloodsucking telepathic. And this does not like at the vampire in question, saw the hiss I hear in the distance. Sound that puts warn Jake and my brother. Poor Seth, he ashamed to have in the family a unkind and ignorant girl.

"_Dr. Cullen himself is apologized for having studied my DNA without asking my permission, but I did not feel offended nor will used. It's just a man eager for knowledge. But I agree with you about the fact that some members of his family have strange manias..."_

"_Caprices you mean. The your owners are..."_

"_Now Leah exaggerate"._

"_If they are not so, then why did you put the head down in the presence of Edward. You looked like a whipped dog, their dog when they offered you to take..."_

"_Now enough. Jacob did not know quite what to say and the Cullens are generous Leah. Only you seem not understand"._

I watch with regret my little brother.

"_Is it possible that I are the only one to see that them are making a alms?"_

"_It is not as you belive, Leah. Them not wanting to offend us in any way"._

"_And how can you be so sure excelled alpha? Until a few days ago we were only dogs mangy of the Reserve. As said the dwarf vampire garden"._

"_And they were for us only succhisangue or leeches"._

"_It is still so"._

"_Not for me, sister"_

"_Is a speech from big this, Seth do not intervene"._

"_Leah, I know this is not an alms, they just want to make themselves useful. We help them and they help us. It's just this Leah. They not are trying to humiliate us. Or maybe there's something else Leah"._

"_I do not want to have debts with those things..."_

"_Vampires sist..."_

"_Not now Seth"._

"_I just..."_

"_Not now Seth, Leah, you know perfectly well that their help is completely free. No it's something else ... you have spoke of humiliation before and you're right. I have humiliated by coming here, just like did you. I know how much you weigh this gesture and I am grateful to you..."_

"_Yeah, like nooo"._

"_I Do not stand you, but I'm grateful at you for joining at your brother and me. Sam has three members less in his pack, and this means that the wolf pack will not attack so early and we the time to organize a defense... but Leah I have the impression that there is something else. I can not read well in your mind because you're hiding things, but I understand that there is another reason that drives you to not accept the help of the vampires"._

I shudder slightly and before he can intuit something I take to make the rounds without listening of the recall of Jacob. It's too complicated to explain the real reasons why I do not accept the generosity of the... alleged Cullen generosity.

_I'll say ad nauseum, your ... I do not see LEAH selfish and ungrateful (I can not see a LEAH who throws the Cullens' clothes in the river would be a waste and a viciousness toward people to whom the vampires wanted to target it first Black &amp; Co.). It's a deep character that Meyer in my opinion has not built well (or built shortly). Now I have to sin of pride, but I'm sick when I read the saga and the guide to see how the others painted she. All are good, all are generous, lovable... except LEAH. I always see this comparison. In 2010 the writer had released an interview in which he said that no one understood the pain of LEAH although them felt (are deaf like my mother ... no, she is deaf pretend), that the matter of Sam and Emily was terrible, but in 2011 with the guidance I thought I saw of the justification on the imprinting, reading the part about of Emily and Sam... I felt taken for a ride..._

_Better close the election speech "Vote LEAH" because I can never express what I feel good. I apologize I did not want to be offensive..._


	28. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 8) self harm

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 8)**

**self harm**

The patrol with Jacob is not so bad. Although he has softened against bloodsucking, coming to use their clothes and eat what they offer. It is not so bad and it is better to run with him than with my brother. That silly boy. He wanted to become a friend of the vampire and he succeeded. And every day the relationship with them becomes increasingly firm. The problem is that this bring he, further and further away from me.

If only Jacob not thinked all the time to Bella, at the her suffering. Poor Jake's, the love for her is so strong, even stronger of the his bitterness. I understand, but it is not fair to suffer so much and it's not fair that she, does hear he so bad. That girl does not realize the pain it causes to Black. But also he to us put of the his. He can not stay away from the daughter of Inspector Swan. He failed to have her as companion and he try to keep it tied in some way at if you as a friend. But doing so does nothing but evil at himself.

That stupid, every time she snaps her fingers he goes immediately to his presence. And when he comes back, he is worse than of the last time that the sight. The only consolation that Jacob has, is that his presence hurts at Edward. That bloodsucker find hard to endure the relationship between them: 'You Jacob complete me...'. To me this whole thing just makes me angry. It also makes me disgust. At the end of the dear, sweet, lovable Isabella Swan, does suffer also her husband. As you can play so with others' feelings? And to think that Dad wanted us to be friends. Bleah!

Jake also feels guilty for she. But from what little I seen in the mind of Jacob, it is you who is to blame. He even admitted. She not must because she had already decided to stay only and only with Edward and that she not would beloved nobody else except that vampire. But she has not done so. Bella has deceived to the end Black and she continue to delude him.

The only thing that can break the bond that has been created between Jake and Bella is the creature that it is carrying in womb. If it is really so dangerous for the mother as mentioned Edward, Jacob will do anything to kill her when he comes to light ...

and this will unleash a war between them and us.


	29. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 9) Small talk bet

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 9)**

**Small talk between friends**

"_What's wrong you?"_

"_Nothing"._

"_Is what I said, think of it before? Sull'imprinting and everything else? I did not want to reopen old wounds"._

"_You leave it stay"._

"_I'm sorry Leah"._

"_You have not done anything"._

"_Yes but. I do not want to have the imprinting. I never wanted that kind of love. I do not know if you can call it that..."_

"_It is the way in which the shape-shifter fall in love"._

"_But it has nothing to do with human love. As what I feel for Bella, as what Sam felt for you..."_

"_I'd rather not talk about it"._

"_Okay, but I owe the same of the excuses. The wolf chose Emily, not Sam"._

"_It's funny to hear you talk like that"._

"_I know. We not have done nothing but repeat that they were soul mates..."_

"_Them are"._

"_Only for half"._

"_Stop blathering, you change your mind when arrives the imprinting"._

"_I have to repeat myself?"_

"_Jake, you change your mind, you change your mind when you arrive the imprinting"._

"_Why do not we change speech? The hunt was not so terrible after all"._

"_No, and I thank you. If you had not helped me by connecting with my mind I would not be able to make it"._

"_You must learn to let you go to the instinct of the beast"._

"_A little 'as imprinting. That's disgusting"._

Jacob bites me amicably a ear.

"_We have to think of a plan to help the Cullens. They have to hunt and procure human blood for Bella"_

"_Yuck !"_

"_Them the will buy. I did not know you could do it"._

"_Can not be done. It is not legal"._

"_But if he told me..."_

"_Wake up Jake, their will buy the blood at the Black Market. Legally, you can not do"._

This time gives me a paw in full snout. But it does not hurt.

"_Thanks Leah"._

"_For what?"_

"_I was down in the dumps and you managed to alleviate some 'pain and tension. Thank you"._

"_You have done the same with me, when you accepting me"._

"_Then we're even?"_

"_I would say so, but you, do not get rid of me so easily. Wherever I go I will always be part of your pack. That to you or to my brother like it or not"._

Laughs as far as you can laugh in wolf form.

"_I better get going, I do not trust the vampiress blonde psychopath"._

"_It's not that bad"._

"_Thing? Since when do you like?"_

"_I do not like vampires, but I can understand his point of view"._

"_You're joking, right?"_

"_Do you think she wants her dead for take the child, but it is not so"._

"_To me it seems quite the opposite, she wants this living thing even though he is killing his mother"._

"_First of all it is Bella that wants that his son alive. Rosalie is just helping she at..."_

"_To die"._

"_No, at continue the pregnancy. It's not the monster you think"._

"_No, really? He prefers the life of the child to her. You are cruel as them"._

"_Many women risk their lives in pregnancy. If it was your son instead of Edward, you thing..."_

"_Enough is enough, are at the limit and it is better for you to go"._

Moves away. You is of new down in the dumps because of me. If before he had the intention of keeping me in the wolf pack, now he will not want me anymore. At the first opportunity he will order at me, to go back to La Push. I not there is would do, not of new.

_The way Jacob talks speaks in the last book, seems to understand that the imprinting is the choice of the wolf, but not of the man. It is not clear if Jacob understands thet at LEAH has been done a great wrong. Maybe not: 1) because when LEAH says that if it was suitable for the purpose, she could be the companion Sam, he hushes LEAH up with a "you can not know", and 2) he do not realize how much the return at La Push on him order may hurt her . Chapter 16 of the last book. The last speech harks back to the conversation of Jacob and LEAH in the same chapter. The first are simply facts up as if they had in a sense continued to speak._


	30. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 10) humiliation

_In the saga according to Edward, LEAH it was "brutal" (in quotation marks), and informs Jacob that Bella knows that creates pain to both. I do not know how much however Bella realizes of this given that in the saga, everyone hide at she everything. It is not clear in the book if she, becomes aware after the discussion with LEAH._

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 10)**

**humiliation**

"_JACOB, JACOB"._

"_Are you stupid or what Leah? You can not hear your thoughts. It is in human form now. Fig tree, I hope of drive it"._

"_Something happened in there"._

"_Oh come on ! What do you want that both successful"._

"_Jacob is ran away, was bad, was crying"._

"_Stop, you it do not make more dramatic than it really is"._

"_But you do not care about him? It's not your closest friend, your super-hero?"_

Seth growls at me. He remained bad for what I just said to him.

_"If something serious is happened to Bella he..."_

_"Bella, of sure got to do with the escape of he"._

_"She not would never do anything to hurt Jake. Has a great love, she is his closest friend... "_

_"But you do not see when he comes back to us after being at the Cullen house?"_

_"Yes that I see, I have eyes. But you can not blame Bella. He it is sick, because she is ill. "_

_"It is not only this Seth, and you know too you."_

_"Look, the only thing I know is that Bella would not hurt a fly. I'm sorry for Jake, I know that he stays suffering. But not for that I blame she. Bella is not like... "_

How who little brother? Like me? Because that's what you're thinking. The only bad girl, wicked, capable only of hurting everyone including family I am just me. Leah the witch, Leah the harpy, the monster, the girl who killed her father. Once you loved me Seth, once everyone loved me.

I am very saddened by his words, but the anger that now mounts against the Cullens and Bella helps me not to cry.

_"Give me some dress"._

_"Thing?"_

_"I want to understand what happened."_

_"No I not give you them. You will not go to spit your venom even from them. "_

_"Give me now your Seth clothes. Do not make me repeat again. "_

_"Otherwise?"_

There is irony in his thinking. He knows to be stronger than me. I have to find a compromise, something that pushes him to do so.

_"If everything goes for the better, Jacob chase away me."_

The magic word. My brother is going to take an shirt extra-large and trousers. Good boy.

_"Now turn please."_

_"Because? If my sister and frankly there is not much to look at. Physically you not seem a girl, but a effeminate male. I still have not figured out why other looked you, when them returned humans, and them even thought at you. That stupids."_

_"YOU TURN."_

_"For so little you warm up too"._

This stuff is too wide, I seem of go out from a circus.

_"Now you can turn."_

It is still in wolf form, but you transform right after just to say between laughs...

_"You look like a scarecrow."_

I walk away, but I understand from the noise of broken bones that my brother itself is transformed back. I'm sure you he will not want to miss even one sentence of what them will say to me, especially their laughter at seeing me dressed like that.

When I arrive I find right away Edward at waiting for me. Strangely not laugh, he is serious. He probably already figured out why they are there. Arms folded and haughty air. One thing I can not stand of the Cullen is their presumptuous.

"I have to talk to Bella."

"You can tell at me."

"For real?"

"I know why you came Leah and what you want to do, and is not right."

"No, really!"

"Jacob he went to look for his companion for life. And you too you hope that he can find she, in order not to suffer more. If all goes well he will be back soon. "

"Of course he will come back, but not because he has found the her imprinting. He will come back for her and will suffer again if not worse."

"Bella is not doing it on purpose, is ill..."

"Ever since she came to Forks that girl is ill and she does evil to you, and at Jacob."

"This should not concern you."

"You're only a stupid Edward as Jake."

"If I remember only the closest friends can call he it that."

Now he chuckles and starts look up and down me from head to toe. Inflated balloon.

"Oh you mean that you are a close friend of Jacob?"

"Something like that".

"Poor Jacob, as is fallen down."

The tone of disgust that I use angers the idiot advancing a few steps. I was right he and his family, they believe of to be gods on earth. And Bella is the heroine of the telenovelas is not far behind.

Finally I can enter. On request of the same Bella. Rosalie says she wants to talk.

"Hello Leah".

She lost drastically weight, it seems a skeleton. For a moment I feel sorry for her and I get angry at myself for thinking this. She will be also ill, but she can not hurt at Jacob in that manner. She since arriving in Forks that is does of the bad at Black, she must stop.

At she I say everything I think and I see. Do not use an acrimonious tone or rancorous. No, I am cold ... and injure she much good.

"I did not want Leah, I did not want to hurt him so much... I did not think it was suffering in this way ... I thought he was bad for my condition ... I"

"Even for those. But the truth, girl spoiled and silly, is that you do not want to see, because in the end for you, NOT IS IMPORTANT HIM ".

This time I'm not withhold and Edward, does take me by the arm and slams me out of the house. It is furious as I am. Good Edward, you know exactly what Jacob suffer, you saw and heard, but you're just like your wife. A great uncaring. Given that his presence is good for she, overflights on the her grief. You make bashful as Isabella Swan.

"You not do be seen ever again. Jacob will be informed of this. You are an poisonous snake Leah, here why nobody wants you. "

Her words hurt me but I try not to show it. Already it has been terribly humiliating to come here. And I feel an immense disgust now, mainly because my mother is falling in love of the Inspector Swan. She has forget Dad.

_LEAH going by Cullen will humble themselves and do it for Jacob. To help him. But the bloodsuckers, Jake and Seth do not understand she. LEAH is not bad, is not a poisonous snake. But this does not matter. Them overfly all over for the members of their family. And who pay is only and only LEAH. For me she is the best character in the series. It is generous and she has sense of sacrifice._

_It leaves me perplexed that Edward did not read in the mind of Jake, of as LEAH has defended Rosalie of the words rather bad that Jacob say on the blonde vampire. At the end against the shapeshifter girl are all blind and deaf._


	31. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 11) countdown

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 11)**

**countdown**

_"Jacob is coming back."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"I recognized the sound of the car that he driving."_

Seth is excited for two reasons: his favorite Alpha is back and I will be soon ouster. I can not and I will not go in the pack of Sam and I not can even stay in the reserve. I had plans to finish high school, go to college, do meditation ... but now even this plan is nuanced.

_"Here he is, I go to him."_

Seth stops a few meters from the Cullen house, well hidden from the bush. He is listening to the whole conversation with Jacob and Edward. Moves continuously feet, it seems to make the dough balls like cats when they are pampered. It is hyper-agitated and this seems amuse Edward. He took my brother. Soon they will take my mother. I should go without waiting for the order of Jacob. There's more nothing to keep me here.

But the truth is that I hope Jake overflights above the discussion I had with that girl and, he give me another chance. At the end I am just a coward not unable to face life alone. Unable to break away from the people dearest to me.

I decide not to stay there and wait for the verdict of alpha and I start making the patrol. Run on rough ground helps me to download a little 'tension. It will be easier after to hold all inside and accept his decision without ifs and buts.

Only at evening forwarded me come referred the decision to Jacob. Can I stay on the condition that I do not meddle in his life. Seth is not happy, he hoped would send me away.

_"Jake said to keep doing the patrol..."_

My brother stops of shot after the cry that broke the silence of the forest.

_"Has something happened to the Cullen house. The scream came from there, YOU RUN "._

When we arrive we immediately understand what is happening inside the house. Bella is about to give birth. I turn around and just try to track the movements of Paul and Collin. They replaced Sam and Jared in the guard.

_"Collin has just started to sound the alarm." I say to Seth. "Soon them will are all here you."_

_"And we little sister will be ready to welcome them."_

To fight. To fight with him. I do not know if there is the will.

_"Hey do not get distracted Leah"._

_"Sorry"._

_"Sorry, you uttered that word?"_

_"No brother. I've dreamed... "_

Another scream. Bella has to suffer a lot. I feel sorry for her. I do not love that girl to like Jake hurts, but not so much to -odio- wish her death. Probably postpartum they transform. The only way they can bring it to life, so to speak. And the only way to not see Jacob's grief-stricken. We hope well.

_Hatred for me is a big word referring to LEAH, try this anger you, and so much pain._


	32. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 12) Renesmee

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 12)**

**Renesmee**

No noise, not longer felt anything. Not even the cries of Jacob, the vampire and Bella. I perceive soon the cry of the baby. Eventually he was born, but at what price. I Seth felt to call mentally Edward hoping to know something, but nothing. Only at first light we see Jacob get out of the house of the bloodsuckers. It is too happy, too strange. His look is full of joy, an unnatural joy. Only one thing could cause that change. I swallowed a little.

"She's born. It's an female. The most beautiful in the world. She is looks like his father, but his eyes are those of the my ..., of Bella. Her name is Renesmee. It's my soul mate."

Seth is the first to be transformed to congratulate him. Now Jacob did not suffer more. But I am not serene. I was hoping that he the had, but now I see him, I realize that it is no longer himself. He is also happy that she look like at the father. What is left of the old Jake? Of his affections? There is nothing left in his heart? Only she? This is one of the things that makes me shiver of the shapeshifters magic.

Poor Jake. He said he does not want it, that is an unnatural thing, but now, he, do not to think more. No, he now imprinting is the very essence of love. And everything else is slight. Even my love for Sam.

My brother, puts quickly all dresses. Jacob wants to see her and is happy to see his reaction. Before leaving, however, he approaches me:

"You'd better not come in, not after what you said to Bella. I know why you did it and I thank you, but the you attitude had very annoyed the vampires and the little baby. Apparently she perceived the hatred you felt towards her mother and I do not think she will want ever look you..."

It stays a moment. Now it seems embarrassed. Do not pretend that you care about me. Now it counts just she.

"I'll call I Leah."

I watch him enter the house along with Seth. I turn around. I do not see Edward and no other bloodsuckers. Better I will not have to endure their laughter 'nobody wants a poisonous snake'. I shudder slightly. Of sure they are on the side of Bella. He did not say anything about his condition. Now he does not care anymore. There is only one baby.

At the end I takes the patrol for control the entire perimeter. Sam did not show up. Perhaps he hopes that Jacob to take care of the baby.

There is a good thing though. Sam can no longer have a reason to attack the Cullens. No conflicts, no one gets hurt or worse. Nobody. Leah smile. You're hated by everyone even as a baby, but at least your family and the people you love are all safe. It bothers me only that the merit is of a creature half human and half vampire. That sucks.


	33. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 13) waste, envies

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 13)**

**waste, envies and regrets**

I do not go more in the much to the home of the bloodsuckers. Since Jacob has imprinted on the half-vampire, I am not tolerated. The little girl can not stand me, she hate my presence and that stupid not let her alone even for a second. He left she only once for to inform Sam about what had happened. He had returned with him to discuss with Carlisle and meet the small. Both Carlisle, that Sam have renewed the pact. Now there are two alpha and two packs. The temptation to see he was strong, but in the end I resisted and I was far away as possible.

Although there is no constant danger, I continuous at to control the perimeter. I only stop to inform Jacob. But with him, there's always she. She does not want see me closer at the her Jacob. I can not even call him Jake. She only tolerates me to address him with the term -alfa-. I do not be surprised if one day might order at he of send me away. And he, can not help but of satisfy the whims of she . Not that it matters much. We had tied a bit '. Too scant. But imprinting cancels any previous bond. The strange thing is that it seems that the little baby she knew that they were destined to be together already womb. Or maybe she felt that his mother was happy to have Jacob near and for this she wanted him.

In the distance I hear their laughter. Of all that of Seth. My brother is welcome. Always play with the small. I have no rights over him and even on my mother. Now is the official companion of Charlie Swan. Jacob it has turned in front of at the face of the man. He did it because he did not want the Cullens they left Forks taking away Renesmee, for not to face this man and reveal their secret. And he sensed that her daughter is no longer a creature of this earth. Soon my mom will become a vice-mother for Bella and grandmother of his daughter. I hate them and envy them at the same time. Isabella despite now is a vampire, has been lucky enough to become a mother. Sometimes when Jacob arrives with the little in her arms, I would want to turn me and lull she for a little. Forgeting that for a moment what it is really she. Just like Rosalie. The little girl is very fond of her. Rosalie has took care of her together at Jacob, when Bella had to get used to his new life.

Isabella Swan was not happy about of the Jacob imprinting. How much is angry that day. She was about to attack Jake when my brother jumped on of she to defend him, and my brother was thrown against a tree. By breaking his shoulder and collarbone. I tried to give him a pat on the nose, but Seth has refused. Too ashamed to show that he felt bad. The gesture of my brother did smile Edward. Filthy bloodsucker. He even apologized to Seth for not intervening earlier. He want punish Jacob? Or hoped intervenissi me and that her Bella would break me your neck? They would celebrate, everyone.

I emit a noise guttural while my mind is pervaded by bad thoughts: 'applause for Bella that finally has freed Forks and La Push of the presence of poisonous snake'.

Eventually Bella was forced to accept imprinting. It hypocrite just as Billy Black. I know perfectly well that she loves the couple Emily / Sam. It's fine if it's is strangers the choice of the shapeshifting, but not a member of his family.

_Chapters always shorter and with very bad translation. It will also be a half-vampire, but it's always a girl. And I do not think that LEAH is completely indifferent. It would not make sense for the character. I speak as if she really existed. But as I wrote at other times LEAH is sensitive, good and much suffering. Pain changes people, but not their "soul."_


	34. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 14) I do not need

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 14)**

**I do not need anyone**

The new pack of La Push joined Embry and Quil. Sam did not have anything to say about it. Now he and his band are at peace with the Cullens. The pact still stands but is a matter of little. Soon the vampires will also be on the reserve and the agreement with the ancestors will have no more reason to exist. And all this thanks to Renesmee. They are all very happy of the changes, but not me. And for this I am criticized: the elders, my brother and even my mother. I can not be calm. If this really was the end, I could even not become an girl..., a monster. Them not have never have had need of me in their ranks.

And Dad would still be alive. The fate as he calls Billy Black took his life and for what at the end.

From a distance I can hear their laughter: Seth, Quil and Embry. Almost never leave Jacob and the half vampire. And I leave you there. I do not want to hear their complaints. I am the Alpha in second, but I know them prefer to be with their best friend rather than staying with me to make the patrol. My mother reproached me for this because they are always alone.

She is sad because even though I will be one of the bridesmaids of my cousin are no longer able to mend the relationship. Once I have even I told my mother that it was she who had to do it after all. She is remained bad. Ever since Sam left me, she was much closer to Emily. She understands better why my cousin, for this is on his side. I wish sometimes you put, you mettessero all in my shoes. But just me has to do it. I'm tired. I lost too much and my heart is been broken not once but many times. I hope Jacob will give me permission to leave. no longer makes sense to stay here.

At the end comes all the first wolf pack and the their girl, the elderly, my mother and Charlie. Each month they celebrate the growth of the child. They do this to play down the fact that the small growing at a dizzying pace: six months in one. They are all worried and do not want do to feel bad Nessy. She managed to conquer the affection of all. Also that of my mother. It is his granddaughter. But maybe it's better that way. I am no longer capable of loving is so ridiculous that I take it so much.

_And they are very melodramatic. In the saga they are all happy for the changes except LEAH. But I can not blame her. She is the only one that has been taken away everything and without good cause to give to others always without cause. And as for Renesmee it seems to have, also to said Eleazar, has a power that makes it irresistible to all, or almost._


	35. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 15) Irina

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 15)**

**Irina**

"Quil, Embry, where you are? Curse, there is a bloodsucker in the area".

Perfect none of them answers me. They must all be in human form. Or at they do not care. Breed of idiots, in the world not there are not only the Cullens and since the two herds are at peace with them are not longer in patrol. They do not do anything. I also tried to call Jacob, but he is deliberately ignoring me. It is with Renesmee. It is always with her. Maybe I should try to contact Edward, but he it would not take me seriously. And I am too far away. I'll have to take care of myself. Maybe this is the right time to really leave. Not in the way I had expected though.

In the end I can locate it. It is near a cliff. Despite the overcast sky her skin seems to radiate light. Even a human watching realize that it is a supernatural creature.

I arriving almost to the ridge of the mountain and I find myself face to face with him. No, her.

Is not very high, I would say roughly 1.60. Maybe less. The hair is straight and not very long; a very light blond and it seems platinum. The skin has a marble shade. And it's perfect. No sign, not like those of Jasper. But they are the eyes at incuruosirmi more. Golden like the Cullens. But not is what strikes me. No, it is the light they radiate. A glow full of anger and frustration.

I should attack it, but I do not. I will just look at her while she does the same thing. He knows exactly what they are.

Before disappearing she tighten lips and the fists. It is angry, only the eyes, their light, betray all the pain he feels at the moment.

After a few minutes I realize who he is. Irina Denali. I had seen her in the mind of Seth one day while mentally he confabulated with Jake. That kid find all that funny speech. I hope that he not to suffer never for love. But sooner or later there comes the imprinting at to fix everything, and exacerbating other.

In the end I feel Jacob call everyone of his pack. I hasten and can reach them easily.

_"Where have you been?"_

The tone of Seth is of reproach. I replied that I was doing the rounds.

_"You have not felt the presence of bloodsuckers?"_

_"No. And you brother? You have not heard anyone? "_

He growls for the ironic tone that I just used. Between all of us is the one with the most developed sense of hearing.

When you return home with my brother to take some clothes I do not tell anyone of the encounter with the vampire. And my mother makes me a good scolding:

"Now that there is peace among the shapeshifters and the Cullens there is no need to return tanned in this way. Where have you been to hurt you so? Jacob knows? Treasury never find anyone if you do not stop this life."

Are you kidding me? I can not stop with this life, if there are vampires around. And I can not put me with someone. Because no one can understand that I love Sam curse. Righteous, I forgetful that he and Emily are soulmates. It's me that in most. I am in more from the beginning of my story with him.

"Seth is hungry."

"Do not change topic..."

"My brother is hungry."

Fortunately the of Seth, stomach growls for good. But my mother has it that before, he, itself give a freshen up. He return Back five minutes later still wet and inform my mother that one of the Denali clan was spotted from Bella, but she has not been unable to speak with her. My brother silly giggles when he talks about how the vampire boyfriend of one of them was killed. That vampire wanted to kill Bella and the vampire girl had with them for that reason. I get up without even finish eating. I put everything in the pot of my brother. I wash the dishes I used and settle the kitchen before going to my room. I only hear my mother sigh. Eventually she reached me.

"He wanted to kill Bella honey. That vampire wanted to hurt her. You can not be so unfair. "

Unjust. You think I want someone's death? Do you think I enjoy this? I never wished death to Bella. Only once when I was afraid that Seth would die for her because of Jacob's separation from the herd. Only one time I had a homicidal thought.

No mom. What I can not stand is the suffering that the presence of this girl has caused. I wonder if somehow the vampires have apologized at the girl Denali. No, I do not think so. After all Isabella Swan is alive. This counts only. And what he told Edward about it during the ceremony says a lot about what the amounts of the pain of others: 'Every marriage has its dramas'. The ironic tone he had used. Although I was not there, I saw it in the mind of my brother a few days later. And I saw the expression of his wife. As if the pain of that vampire is not so important. That sucks.

I go out of my room and get ready even the Seth bag. In the end I thank my mother and go out again to reach the Cullen territory. From a distance I hear mom who greets us and asks us to come again to see her. We have begun to see she, after the peace between the two packs. Seth come most often on the advice of Jacob. I much less. The second last time, I had heard clearly the smell of Emily's mother. That woman will be happy to know that I'm moving away.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No one seems to have felt the presence of Irina in the saga, even Jacob and other shapeshifters. They come to know her only through Bella, the only one who has glimpsed. This is why I wanted to put this chapter. Not only because it seems impossible that none of them was able to perceive the wake of vampire, but also because Irina and LEAH have many similarities._

_As for the mother of Emily, I thought that after her daughter's accident has changed drastically against LEAH._


	36. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 16) imminent dang

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 16)**

**imminent danger**

Are passed a few days since Alice has had a vision of a vampire army advancing into the forest. Now we're all on the alert, even Sam's pack. I have reviewed he, both the human form and in the form of a wolf. It was not easy, but I managed to control myself. I do not want to be pitied or ridiculed. At least I did not hear her thoughts. At least that.

The boys are not happy. They were happy to run from humans or wolves without thoughts. Now they are preparing for an imminent attack. Even Jacob and almost always in the form of a wolf. Sometimes I attend training sessions if you can call it. But my main task is to patrol the territory. Now I have to patrol even the Quileute. It's not a problem for me. They are fast enough to watch both.

But I avoid to get close at the burrow. I knew that the wolf girls, are been have send away. Them do not want anything bad happen to them. They are fortunate to have someone that you loves and protect.

I know that tomorrow arrive the first bloodsuckers invited by Cullen. They belong to the Denali clan, relatives of Irina. They do not drink human blood, but only animal. But Sam has little confidence and preferred to send away girls. Although Emily is his imprinting seems also married to the other. Including Renesmee.

Allison, his mother, has not all this attention.

This is one of the things that I do not like of the shape-shifting magic. All the people around we no longer have any importance in them life, only it counts the subject chosen by the wolf, or by fate. Despite this thing makes me sick, I would this love, for not to stay longer so bad.

The move away from his pack helped me, but only a little. He is still in my heart, and unfortunately I fear it will be forever.

Eventually the Denali have arrived and immediately were conquered by Renesmee. That child is a magnet. It attracts everyone. She also haunted my mother and my brother. For she is a niece especially now that is in love steady with the grandfather of the baby. And Seth sees this as a younger sister. He has bewitched all just like her mother. If I had not killed my dad, Bella and Enesme would taken also he.

I walk away. The vampire stink mixed with saccharine situation that has arisen is an intolerable mix for me.

I hear Edward mutter something. Mention of me to Jacob. That thing is angry with me because I got closer to their home. And according to him, what I should do? I heard their nauseating smell and I am run. They could be their friends or someone else. Or it is angry because I find all of them disgustings? Ye are. Are you willing to sacrifice the lives of your friends bloodsuckers for one of you? How much generosity in this choice.

It is better to let the matter drop.

Is useless. I'm looking forward that to this whole thing runs out so I may go permanently. Get away from it all.

_Hello, I hope this chapter is to your liking. Translation apart._


	37. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 17) leeches

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 17)**

**leeches**

All arrived. Before the Jasper friends, then gradually the others. None of them have golden eyes. You are not vegetarian and this means that will hunt at the humans is open. It must be why we were turned away from the Cullen territory. Just Jacob is remained. I do not really know how he manages to cope with being in the midst of those leeches. I forgot: the imprinting power. The few times that I connect with her mind I see all his disgust for what happens there. And their disgust for him. Those monsters think they are gods descended to Earth? They are just a bunch of mannequins. Poor Jacob. And poor Sam. He's the other guys are very nervous since they were forced to remove their girls from the reserve. Only Sam according to some now seems slightly quieter. Probably the thought that the Volturi, not do will harm the girls wolf, them assures him a bit.

The thing that I find disgusting is how calm the Cullens can handle everything. As if they did not care of the lives of others. After all they are only people outside of their small group. Of the perfect strangers. Why go to so much trouble to people who will never know? For families desperate for the disappearance or death of loved ones? In the end they are here to Renesmee. And the least they can do and give them the means to go hunting.

We should defend humans from them and yet do not do that alliances on alliances with those monsters. Who cares if you are transforming other Quileute, even if they are kids like my brother. Although they will ruin their lives and that of others. After all you do this sacrifice for one person.

_LEAH is not prepared to have other succhisangue between his feet, but the anger that she evidence is not such a thing as the antipathy that you shoot someone for no reason. No, it is something deeper and is dictated by its sensitivity. But nobody sees this... vote LEAH, vote LEAH, vote LEAH..._


	38. Christmas' Eve

_I apologize for the abominable translation..._

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 18)**

**Christmas' Eve**

Mom is setting up a real feast for tomorrow. She seems cheerful. I have to force myself not to ruin even this Christmas. I hope to endure the vision of Emily and Sam as they exchange tenderness. But above all I hope that Jacob and Edward do their own affairs and are too busy with their companions for read about in my mind. Jake is not a problem. Imprinting inhibits the senses and makes you see she only. I do still fatigue to digest that his soul mate is a half-vampire, an enemy of our race. At this point I think that Billy Black is right about me. There's something wrong with me.

I sigh plan for not do me feel from my mother thinking back to the words twin soul. I thought Sam and I were. Every time I think of this I cling to the idea that if you do not trasformavo I could be me the choice of Sam. Jacob scolds me when he hears that I think about it yet. It changed again after imprinting. Before of she, he did not want the imprinting that him considering a fictitious feeling. Now you do not think anymore so. I see it in his mind, in his way of thinking. And I also know from how he look me. With compassion, because I can not accept that my cousin and my ex were meant to be together from birth.

I sigh louder and this time she feels me.

"Honey are you okay?"

"Yes sure".

She observed with the usual expression, a mixture of pity and sadness. Perfect I have already ruined the Christmas Eve at my mother. I try to change the subject but it is she who spoke.

"The day before yesterday I went to the cemetery to find thy father. It was a bit 'that I did not go. I thought I would find the dirty grave, the weed that served as mistress and the dried flowers. But to my surprise it was not so. Someone has held the tomb cleaned, and also I think I know who did it".

She caresses me the my hand just floured.

"Thank honey for be cared him."

"Wrong mom, I not..."

"Leah does not feign with me. I know it was you. Seth although it has a big heart like you is not one to think about these things and I do not think it other people are occupied".

"You forget Emily".

My mother sighs plan.

"It was not her. In all honesty I asked now to your cousin, but she said no. I was a fool not to think right away to you. You had a really wonderful relationship with your father".

So nice that I at the finally killed he. I hold back her tears and changed the subject.

"Why did not you ask Emily to help you? She is an excellent cook".

"Because I wanted to spend some' of time alone with you, just like I did with your father. And it's not true that you, are less capable with of she, treasure".

I turn my back to my mother with the excuse to bake buns and hide my distrust. I can not figure out where he wants to end. For some years our relationship has cracked. I knew that Emily's mother had come to visit his daughter and he must have repeated for the umpteenth time at my mother, that my presence hurt his daughter, it was better if I walked away from La Push. Perhaps he is simply trying to tell me that I can no longer remain in the reserve. It's something that I had already planned to do after graduation, but maybe I'll go first when the issue of Italian bloodsuckers will be resolved. It will not be easy. We shapeshifter we are tied by an invisible thread to the territory. Perhaps only the imprinting it can break this bond, and then I promised my cousin that I would be one of the bridesmaids.

"I had a long conversation with thy father, my honey, and I have reflected on many things".

"Do not worry Mom, I already decided to..."

"Please let me finish".

Mom why do not you say bluntly: 'Leah can no longer stay here'. Without beating about the bush.

"I owe you an apology my little girl".

I look at her in amazement and she just smiles. That was not what I expected.

"You owe me nothing mom. It is I who have been hateful ruining my life at all".

"You not have ruined the lives of nobody, treasure. Rather we were we us make the life your difficult. I for example even though you are my daughter have always given my unconditional support before Emily and then the elderly..."

"It was inevitable mom. After Dad's death did you become one of them ... and Emily, you knew the secret".

"This does not justify me. You were you to have more need of me. Emily had Sam, the elderly ... Even if I had been the only woman in the reserve in on the secret I should not trascurarti. I was wrong".

"I have my guilts, mom".

"No, darling. Your anger was more than justified. And it still is. I considered you just a kid. I repeated all the time you'd have more stories after the break with Sam just to justify my decision to support him and Emily and defend them".

"Defend them?"

"Yes. From you and from the gossips. To think that you could speak ill of her, especially after her accident was my biggest mistake. At the end you are the one who has suffered humiliation after another. I was really stupid. I acted as if they really I not knew you. Forgive me if you can."

Again around the shoulders of my mother. She you should not see me cry.

"Your father was mad at me. He often me scolded, because I could not be near you as you deserved. You've always been an open book to him. He said it was not right to hide everything at you, but I did not but repeat that the law on confidentiality should not be broken. I said this, but even I had not to be aware, how Sarah Black and Bella..."

Isabella Swan. I knew that Jacob's father has justified his behavior by telling the council of elders that this girl has knew how entirely by chance. That her son had told he of things even before its transformation into a wolf, which was a simple mistake ... By reading in the minds of Jake, however, I realized that even if not explicitly after joining Sam's pack, he made understand what had become at that girl. I detested he. He and the others, because I knew that if I not transform, I would not say anything to me, continuing to tease me, respecting the law only when they wanted them.

"Your father was right about everything. This also applied to his anger at the imprinting of Sam. He said it was not fair that he had had with Emily and not with you. And here to justify all with the fate he had chosen your cousin because she was his soul mate. But as I always said your father if you not turned he would marry you and you would be happy. He said that you also were soul mates".

Now she is crying.

"I had not realized my baby, even after your outburst on the day of your first transformation. The truth is that for me it was easier to stay close to Emily, give her my support... justifying everything. But in doing so I humiliated you, too I, preferring she to at you. I'm so sorry I left you alone, that I have not done anything to help you overcome the burden and others. I could not see even all the efforts that actually you did and continues to do, judging only a capricious girl. I got it all wrong my honey".

He stops to take a breath. He has red eyes and tear-streaked face.

"I may not be able to mend the relationship, but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. This is why I ask you not to stray too far from the reserve. I know you do not feel more than staying here, but I could not bear to be separated from you and from km km away. I realize I'm asking a lot, but please do not be far from your family".

I look at it now even though I is shedding tears over it just like her. She hugs me strong and I reciprocate. How much time has passed since the last hug? Too since I do not remember.

At the end we return to think about the banquet tomorrow. My mother has a smile sweet and sad at the same time and will not stop crying silently just like me.

"Honey, if you do not feel tomorrow will invent an excuse to not celebrate. I imagine it will be very hard for you to see them together. This is also true for your cousin's wedding. I'll talk to she, I'm sure he understands".

"I think I can endure with their vision tomorrow and then I have to hold off the pack Jake. And to the question of marriage, I promised Emily. I can not draw back. I can not do that to her".

"You have a big heart my little girl, just like your father. He often repeated since the day you were born you were bright. Emanavi light".

_I hope that the chapter you like it and of I to have not done a portrait of Sue too melodramatic. As usual I always put my point of view on love for LEAH Sam and Emily._


	39. Breaking Dawn (chapter 19) Volturi

**Breaking Dawn (chapter 19)**  
**Volturi**

Eventually they arrived. At first it seemed only a gray unfocused cloud, black and white because of the snow. But after a few minutes they began to also glimpse their silhouettes.

I prayed that them not came. I prayed so much hoping for an error of assessment of the dwarf garden.

That crappy vampire ran away, taking with him his companion. Jacob was angry and Edward idiot to justify the gesture of her sister. That coward eventually proved not to hold at his family. And that stupid vampire made a comparison between them and us. His family does not impose anything, free will ... He deserves it to be left alone. He and his stupid army of leeches. He still hopes that you do not demigods fight, but from what little I've read in the mind from the my alpha, the Italian vampires only want one thing: power; and who the craving does not stop at nothing.

Sam is now deploying the his, but since some of us are not in his pack is forced to communicate his instructions directly to Jacob. Jake is fuming. It is with us but most likely will reach Renesmee. It's too hard for him to stay away from her. He lost in love of an baby. It's all so absurd.

Sam want me near. He will be afraid of my head shots. But should not be worried. The losers will be just me, not my cousin. I sigh and I start to look around the perimeter.

Vampires are already in position. At the forefront of the Cullens and the Denali. Bella is more back with her daughter and two leeches. A woman is a native of the Amazon. He has much tied with Renesmee to the delight of the my alpha. Those of Latin America are the only ones that do physically, not remind me of dummies, but can not stand the way they look at those of my breed. Actually all of them they think only that we of mangy dogs. Perhaps only the Cullens are slightly changed in relation to some of us.

Now the European leeches are not so indistinct and we also begin to advance. I can see some of them in the mind of Jake. They look like statues, cold as marble. Only the eyes of some of them have a special light, evil. They have different heights, but there is one that makes an impression. It is much taller than Sam and Jacob. His gaze. He can not wait to kill someone. Next to him instead there is a totally different bloodsucker. It is focused on us. It seems as he counts we. It must be what they call hound. One of the first to from kill. Three of them appear very distincts. Maybe they are the lords of Volterra. Two are very young while the other looks in his fifties. Not far away I see two very lows vampires as Alice. Only when they too are raised the hood I realize that them am have two kids in their early teens. I thought it was forbidden creating immortal children. Apparently even those who make the laws of the vampire

discarded whenever it is convenient.

I feel just the growl of Jacob. He is not happy with my thoughts. He knows I'm drawing a comparison between our world with them. I'm sorry Jake, but that's how things are.

In the end I see she, Irina and can not help but feel empathy for her and this becomes even angrier my alpha and Edward. Now both willingly they devour my heart, but it does not convenient them. They may die of poisoning.

Even leeches opponents observe us. Their expressions are indecipherable, but also seem interested by something. Or by someone.

All this reminds me of an immense game of chess. 'The whites move first with Dr. Cullen who is preparing to advance some case...' often played with my father, but now everything is different. If we lose, them really devour we.

I hear Sam grumbling. Struggling to hold off the young. Many children like my brother. All this is not right. If the Cullens plan goes up in smoke, them may die. Although they are very strong more of me, I am always of teenagers. Still eat bread and comics. Too impulsive to be able to stop someone who has more experience of them in combat.

For the moment everything is quiet, but the tone of voice of man ... black vampire is falsely friendly, as his smile and his gaze. The eyes shine with a sinister light that becomes ravenous when fixed some of the Cullen friends. It also seems interested in us. Maybe he wants to give at the companion, a beautiful wolf fur. I'm lucky then, I have not even a nice blanket.

Another of vampires opponents that worries me is the oldest. The animosity that trial right now so openly expressed, but at least it's more honest than the others. He does not pretend to be your friend. However, I get angry and also very humbling when Irina in front of everyone so as to emit an audible growl. Too much. And why do I get a double reproach. Jacob is not happy that he is on the vampire side that caused all this. Ditto for Edward. Sam looks at me curiously. Also I am not happy with the situation that has arisen, but do not think she are a monster. His eyes are so sad, even more than the first time I met her. Perhaps he did not expect to see his family on the other side of the chessboard.

Edward is the next to advance dangerously approaching the opponent's area at the request of the blacks. Even him as Aro talks cordially with one of them. But it's nervous. We are all excited even our opponents. They make movements imperceptible to a normal eye. Small steps. But the most troubled are a group of women that I see just. They seem afraid. 

The high-pitched laugh and ridiculous vampire talking to two of the Cullen is unbearable and it becomes even more so when even Bella, Renesmee and Jacob approach him. I have emitted a growl when the bloodsucking slimmer taunts Jake. I'd love to remove that stupid smirk off his face. Ditto for the most massive. Whereas me sick feeling what one of them says to Isabella: 'born to be a vampire'. And she seems to be proud of this thing. That sucks.

I start to get nervous. This whole thing is going to be too long. That thing he read in the mind of Edward, saw in that Renesmee and yet we are still here, waiting for her judgment. I do not like it at all and if this continues, sooner or later the werewolves younger will make a move foolhardy. Maybe that's why the Italian vampires want. They made a long journey to punish the Cullens of their alleged crime. But since there is nothing to condemn them must find another excuse.

Now what seems the boss is watching it again with longing, more than before. Apparently the leech would watchdogs in its ranks. He goes into a kennel then. Luckily Sam was able to maintain order. But this vampire do not think it will give up so easily. Perhaps one day we will see him. If he, have seen in the half-vampire mind he knows where to find us. Where to find our families. Thank you very much.

At the end of those three it goes away, but do not go yet. According to Edward must evaluate the whole issue. Figure out if their child or someone else can be a danger to the entire vampire race. But it would be more correct to say, a danger to the power they hold seen the words that the older one is spitting. He says something also on our behalf and to my surprise I find that people of my race does not belong to the family of werewolves. We are not even distant cousins, but something completely different. I wonder what would have happened if our ancestors decided to turn into something else. Imprinting would exist anyway? Probably yes. It is part of the animal world.

The oldest of the three did not give up and continues to spit his venom alluding to certain secrets do not have to disclose. I hold my breath just. At La Push, some people who do not should know, know. I fear for my mother, but by the words that come out of the mouth of what looks like the head of their clan understand that not even he knows that there are people outside of our world are aware of this secret. Or perhaps he pretends not to know. Perhaps holds the information that he has taken away from Edward and Renesmee for a second time. To blackmail us and take away someone of us.

When them recall Irina, slightly I lean forward. I'm anxious for her. Own I that hate the bloodsuckers. Poor girl is now between two fires: on the one hand his family, his friends ... the other anger and grief over the loss of her boyfriend. Killed by one of my race. It is courageous, because despite the desire for revenge she is laying the prosecution's fault that he turned to Cullen. But courage is not always rewarded as it deserves and Irina makes a horrible end. Dismembered and burned. Despite mounting of the anger inside me for the sadism of the leeches Italian, I am strangely calm. Or rather the thought of endangering the lives of the people dearest to me forces me to stay calm. Even if I wanted to kill them. Irina had not done anything wrong. It at was she who was hurt. But I doubt very much that anyone here has understood this. 

Despite all, the negotiations with the Volturi go forward. Their leader listens to them one by one, and all the witnesses report that he had never seen a creature like the daughter of Bella. But this is not enough to those crappy returning back to confabulation between them. This time, however, they gave strict orders to some of their "family" use their gifts to harm us. And this means that they still hope to return to Italy to be winners and maybe with a few souvenirs. Fortunately the power of Bella discourages their attempts. Perfect now I will be forever in her debt. The only good thing is their expressions. Some are frightened, others at all not happy to see that their plans do not go through. Now they will have to find another excuse to be able to attack and assimilate according to one of the Cullens' witnesses. And apparently they are already changing their plans. Accuse Renesmee of being an crazy variable, as an adult could be a danger to people and other things like that.

Even I myself have wondered. And I wonder still. Renesmee for those as us, is untouchable, but if something really happens? If he begins to do harm? We have to leave her free of do of the bad? What kind of protectors we are, if we are then bound to certain laws?

I feel Edward growl just. He is not happy with my thoughts. After a few seconds changes tone. Again becomes quiet and slightly smug when he calls his sister Alice. Apparently the garden dwarf decided to go back and help his family. But what I did not expect is that she carries it behind other people. Three in all, and with her and her partner do five. Too few to be able to face the army of Italian leeches.

One of them must belong to the clan of the Amazon saw his body. The other is more gentle and low. The last slightly behind is a dark-skinned boy. To be a vampire is a little 'clumsy. Only when you get nearer I can feel a familiar sound. The beat of a very accelerated heart. The noise emanating is similar to mine when I run into wolf form. It comes from him. Might there be other hybrids like the daughter of Bella?

The my questions almost immediately have an answer. Apparently there are others like her and some are even poisonous. His words can convince enemies bloodsuckers who turn away as they had come. In training. Aro only by a last look. Is happy. He did not get what he wanted, but strangely is happy. No need to be a genius to figure out why. He discovered new vampires with gifts that are coveted. And now he is aware of our existence and since the real werewolves are ungovernable...

Now also celebrate all the wolves. Alice is confident that they will not return. But from the little I know about she, his predictions are not infallible. His brother must have read my mind because he looks at me defiantly and proudly, and I do the same. Claiming victory while you can stupid vampire.

Hello, I apologize for the errors and confusion.


	40. Breaking Dawn (Chapter 20) discordant no

_Hello this is the last chapter and I'm afraid I exaggerated. Inspired me two beautiful and sad fanfiction (but also others) read on the site of Efp: Fragile of Fissie and A freak, the girlie-wolf of Elettra989. I believe that the authors have centered correctly the LEAH drama and the environment in which he lives. For the scene of the makeup and wigs instead he has inspired me the movie Breaking Dawn: one where Alice restores Bella after a troubled night. But LEAH not is Bella. Finally I wanted the final was in stark contrast to that of the saga and the most suitable to the character. I sorry but she has a bad luck after another, and I struggle to believe at Meyer when he says on his website (if I remember correctly is there) which now LEAH is satisfied enough of his life ... she has too many suffering. Maybe she fits. But certainly when I see the immense happiness of the other characters, and she had to settle..._

_I hope I have analyzed well the character and text._

**Breaking Dawn (Chapter 20)**

**discordant note**

It's past a year and a half from our battle-encounter with the Volturi. Since then they do not them are see more. Only the occasional visit of the Cullen witnesses. But I'm always on the alert and for that I am teasing from Jacob and from the wolf pack. His wolf pack is precisely the case to say. Seth, Quil and Embry make common cause with each other and them just obey scant, my orders. Them are my ridiculous and boring directives so I find myself doing the rounds often alone. I should marry the solitude. For almost seven years is the most faithful companion that I have. The only one who will never betray me.

Some noises below distract me. My mother must have just returned. The house now is nearly empty. He decided to move to Forks with all of us. Charlie can not stray too far from his city since it is the Chief Inspector of Police of the latter. And so we are we to get out, to leave the family home. But it will not stay empty for long. Emily's mother is pressing because Sue sell at a special price the house to prospective spouses: 'Until them we find something better'. Something better? Dad built this house with a lot of love.

In the vicinity of the reserve there will be a double wedding: to my mother and to Emily and Sam. According to Dr. Cullen you should not transform more over any Quileute. There will be those of La Push. All they are all excited, above Alice Cullen as she is to organize everything. That stupid vampire has turned their noses when they explained that they wanted to get married in traditional clothes Quileute, but at least he had the decency not to convince you otherwise. After all he did everything he wanted with the rest. I would have preferred that none of them intromettesse, but it was almost impossible. Sue marry Bella's father and Emily and Swan Inspector daughter are best friends for the skin.

The Cullens have even a present honeymoon. All four will spend two weeks on the island of Esme. Isabella when he learned that my mother after marriage not has made the journey, she was stunned. He was at home that day with Edward to give the good news to my mother. I was sick for what she thought . Dad not had the means, he never had the means to bring it in Honeymoon. And yet he always ensured that we did not miss anything. We did not have much, but we were happy anyway. I went into the kitchen. Edward had followed me. He was angry with me for as I had judged his wife. For him Bella is a goddess, an angel came down on earth, absolute perfection ... and tried to defend it in every way: 'She is not so... she did not want to offend your father...'. Maybe, but the only thing I saw and felt in that moment it was just a comparison between your father and mine, and I said to that stupid laws thoughts, of curb the tongue of the worthy his companion. That bloodsucker has clenched fists. He would have made it out me willingly. Purging the world from my horrible presence. Eventually he just told me I'm a snake and selfish saw that Bella was instrumental in the confrontation with the Volturi... he was sorry for my mother and my brother ... and that made him compassion, my father. According to him he my father loved me her too much and I never deserved me. The last words he uttered not all in once. He waited a few seconds, perhaps to hurt me in turn. Who does... wait Leah! At that moment I had a knife in his hands and I held the blade to such an extent as to make me bleed the palm. But there was no pain, I felt it better, but that helped me to stay lucid and firm. And to my delight it less quiet him. Edward came out of the quickly taking away his perfect soul mate. A girl mediocre and arrogant as he was.

Since then I have seen very little of Inspector Swan's daughter and my mother. I never said anything, but probably my mother knows everything and is very angry with me.

Despite all the preparations for the double marriage and the patrols I am able to resume the studies and to pass with honors. General was very satisfied.

I did everything in secret. Only my mother knew that I had started studying, but I did not want them to know my brother and the others. They would have laughed, especially Edward. I think he sees me as an ignorant girl, certainly not with his wife's talents. Bella quickly learned to play the piano...

A my mother, on the other hand, I hid the rest. She is so busy with the preparations and the move that did not ask me anything about the school. The higher diploma will be my wedding gift to her. Isabella Swan will tell: 'What kind of gift is that !'

When I go into the kitchen I find my mother. As soon as he sees me, she smiling sweetly.

"Hello darling".

"Hello Mom".

Maybe she does not know anything about that day.

I watch carefully. Is happy. I not am seen her so radiant in a long time. Charlie has a good influence on her. I'm glad to see it finally she serene. But I can not help thinking that I wished my father still alive and well at his side. I think my mother feel this thing, but she, not me do blames. We started talking again. Once she told me that she is sure that Dad is happy to see us together with his best friend. 'Your father was a very sensitive and generous man. It has been and will always be in my heart. He has made me very happy and made me two wonderful gifts: you and your brother '.

I love she and if Charlie is what you need, then it's fine. Although this will make me become an almost sister of Isabella. Yuck!

Despite everything, there are still things that I hide. Certain arguments are difficult to treat. She sensed it, but do not force me in any way. She wants it so much that we return to be united as once and I want it too.

"Thanks, honey".

"For what?"

"You're dealing with everything... the house, Seth and you also take care of me. I know it is not easy since all the commitments you have".

She comes up and strokes my cheek. It has a sweet expression on her face. Then he smiles cheerfully.

"Today I saw the dresses of the bridesmaids. Alice Cullen has a lot of taste. They are beautiful in a beautiful shade coral. You will be beautiful in that dress".

I will be rather ridiculous.

"Embry will be your knight for that day".

"Embry?"

"Yes, he himself offered".

I can not believe what I hear. Call has offered. I look at my mother carefully, know when she mind. She can not look me in the eyes. But he does not. Maybe it was his mother. She and Sam's mother are the only ones not to say bad things about me in the reserve. Or was Seth beg that boy: 'Please do not make me go with my sister ... cai, cai...". I smile just thinking about my brother as he tries to make compassion.

"I'm exhausted treasury. I would have preferred something less demanding and easier".

The help while she leaning something heavy on the table. I hope it is not another found of the dwarf garden of house Cullen. Simplicity? Not exists that word in the vocabulary of Alice.

"It's the wedding dress of Emily's mother. His was too wide for her daughter. He asked to make an exchange. My suit in exchange for her. Even if it's just a loan, I have not yet responded. I want my child to have your opinion. The dress will pass to you when the time comes".

My mother is naive if you think that there will be someone for me. And Emily's mother instead is very clever. He knows that the dress will not come back. Once the woman he loved me and was happy for the friendship that existed between her daughter and me. But the pain changes people, and after seeing the face and part of her daughter's swollen body has changed dramatically. It is afraid that it can take away Sam at Emily. She knows nothing of imprinting and does not know anything about me. Although back with Sam is my greatest desire, as well as get back my father, I could never do this sort of injury to my cousin. Not after what happened. I want them too well a my cousin, though many think the opposite.

"If it's just a loan, mom!"

Approaches and printing me a kiss on the cheek. He had to get in on tiptoe. With the activation of the mutant gene I have become very high. The higher the reserve girl. The boys of La Push look me with suspicious. Who knows what they will think, maybe I'm not a girl. Even those of the pack they thought the same thing: **'what a horror, what she is become? it has turned into his body because there is something wrong? it has transformed because she's not feminine enough?!** Despite no longer hear those thoughts I know that nothing has changed. They consider the discordant note of the Quileute people. And I feel so. At first I thought of becoming a monster. The truth is that they are from birth. I hold back her tears. My mother not does has to see me cry. I always should refuse to shed tears, but eventually I give in. Especially now that we approach the date of the wedding.

They walk away quickly from her with the excuse that I have to patrol the territory, but my mother did not drink more this excuse.

"It'll be okay honey, you'll see."

I'd love to believe my mother, but something inside me, knows that it will never be so. I should have listened to that voice from the beginning: 'You'll never have a happy ending ... your nature you has already made it clear'.

Arrival to the edge of the forest. Go beyond is forbidden, it is hunting area, and is no longer part of my people's land. My people. I do not think I can hold this title.

I would howl and pull out everything I have inside: the anger, the pain, the bitterness ... but I can not. Someone would feel me. It is already quite frustrating to see in the eyes of the pack and Jacob compassion and sorrow they feel for me. Especially Jake since he realized that the dream night still Sam. The period when we were together, when he embraced me and looked at me with love. At every revival always I smile, and then back to reality. Jacob always shakes his head every time reproaching me in a silent because I can not turn the page, to leave it all behind as he did. And every time I get angry because he had the imprinting. In the end it was very lucky.

When I see Black with Renesmee seems almost impossible that he is in love before the mother. I also again and again I wondered if Sam really loved me; if it was not rather fictional love he felt for me. 'The answer Leah you already know. You've always known but negavi also to yourself '. I shake my head and put his paw on a thorn.

Although she is a half-vampire, I'm happy for that stupid. He was so desperate for Isabella, I feared he would commit a reckless act, as suicide. Suicide. There were days when even I would have wanted to disappear ... literally. Or never be born. I still have those thoughts. 'You lie, you are not able remove the your life for someone. Leah does not loves enough, you're a bad person. Even Edward you repeated it more than once: poisonous snake'.

I start to run trying to shut the damn voice. Back home in the evening. When I arrive I find Seth and mother intent on dinner. He has already finished. But she has not yet begun. I waited. I apologize and I sit at the table with them. My brother snorts a bit '. He wants to go into the living room to see the tv. Luckily it's still a kid. But this, however, is also one of the things that bother me the most. Despite the clash with the newborn vampires and after meeting with the Volturi, he feels even more a super-hero. He believed to be strong turn into a wolf. He is happy not to be a simple teenager. I fear that one day her way of thinking can bring it to the most tragic consequences.

I sighed slightly and this makes him snorting more. I eat as quickly as possible, more than usual to not force him to sit at the table longer than necessary. I'm very fond of my brother and I'm sorry to see that he does not love me any more, not like before. It is much more related to Cullen and Jacob, in addition to the wolf pack. But I have not done much to cultivate what I feel for him. So it is useless and ridiculous to my regret.

I get up to clear the table and I clean.

"Go in there with your brother darling, I'll do here."

"You are tired mom."

"At least let me help you."

"I do not need help."

She comes up and strokes my hand.

"Really, I do not mind. And so let's talk a bit '. Since I started the preparations for doub... for my wedding I have little free time."

Poor mother always tries not to hurt me.

"How's it going".

"I are fine."

"Leah please tell me the truth."

"It will pass Mum".

"Leah, you know that you can now talk to me about everything."

"Are ever the usual things".

"Do not say so my little girl. What you hear is not a thing of no importance."

She hugs me and I reciprocate, until Seth arrives to ask for a sandwich.

"Again, you have again made my mother cry. Are not you ashamed? Soon you will get married and you ruin everything. As always".

"Seth treasure is not what you think..."

Seth comes out of home furiously chased by our mother, but he turns. Maybe it goes by Cullen and Jacob to ask me to ripudiarmi permanently. I remember well when I went to Jake to beg for a place in his pack. They were not happy, but they had accepted me just the same. I was glad, because otherwise I would not have a place to go. But now it's different. Even though I'm afraid to leave everyone and everything I have to.

"Do not worry honey, just talk back to him."

Approaches and Printing me a kiss on the cheek.

"It will solve all you'll see. You're no longer only my honey. Charlie and I'll help you."

"Charlie? Better not to scare him further. For him it was not easy to accept the changes in her daughter."

"I know, but he loves you very much. He know you since you were a little girl. You called him Uncle Charlie. I remember that you always hugged he, especially when you saw it bitter. Intuivi immediately when a person was sick and you feel it yet. Just like your father. You have inherited his sensibility."

For a moment, I think back to my childhood. I was happy, we were all happy. Only the father of Isabella was not very serene. He missed his daughter and his wife. For this my father often invited him. He liked being with us, for a while 'is calmed. Like my father hoped that Bella and I might become best friends. But we are too different. I am no longer what it once was, a happy girl and more lovable like Emily. Despite their different characters Bella and my cousin, have become good friends. 'Best Friends, you are been put from aside Leah, again'. I shake hands and break a glass.

"Honey you're bleeding, let me..."

"Is all okay, mom, it's just a little cut."

"Leah you must remove the glass splinters, let me..."

"I do myself."

The last sentence I say abruptly, almost rudely. I do not want that she to worry so much for me, should not. I do not deserve it. 'Good Leah begin to understand'.

I hit one of the walls of my room and I form a nice crack. I look at the work I did and I just smile. Now Emily's mother will ask for a further discount. I touch soon as the damage I've done to the house and I apologize to my father for the little respect I have for his work. I lie down and beg you not to dream about Sam again.

Tomorrow there will be the wedding. They are all in anticipation for the happy event. Only I, not can be totally happy. Sam tomorrow will belong completely to Emily. No one dares divide what God joins. Seth and mom sleep yet, will better that I prepare the breakfast. Today there are the last things from bring in the new house. From tomorrow this place not there will belong more. I Know That the mother of my cousin wants to fix various things in here. It not must stay anything of the previous family, but mostly, must disappear everything that concern me. It's funny, because she is doing different programs, but my mother, not yet have gave an answer.

I hear Seth snoring. He is came back to 23:00 at the express request of my mother. Mom phoned at all, but was enough that she, immediately would called the Cullens. Jacob is now always there. Quil envy him for that. Envy also Paul and Sam. They may be close when want at the their girls.

My brother was not happy, he wanted to spend the night there, but Mom told him to come back. The husband of Bella must be stay shitty especially after what my mother told at the thoughts-read: 'I know you can read minds Edward, but that does not mean you know my daughter. You know only a small part of a much bigger story '. I was pleased to hear his speech defensive towards me. I felt important again for her. I just hope this does not ruin her relationship with Charlie. For sure Bella will not please. 'Leah always ruin everything. Everybody know this, also your brother '. Damned voice.

I enter in the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but I try to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake them.

They get up around 9:00 still sleepy. My mother greets me with a kiss on the cheek. Seth rather not even look at me. He keeps his head down. But more than angry looks mortified. When it raises, he has hangdog expression. Blushes slightly, and he apologize with me. Eat very slowly, whatever thing mom told him he must have upset he. I can not see him so down in the dumps. It is not by him.

"Lillte brother, are you okay?"

"Y..., yes".

"Are you sure. You're red as a tomato".

"It's not true!"

I get up and walk over to him. I the mold a kiss on the cheek.

"You're hot little brother, you have quite a high fever".

He looks at me strange and then bursts out laughing.

"You're the idiot you know".

"You're also a fool you, it's a family flaw".

This time, and mom that burst out laughing.

"Yes, but between the two of us, I'm that one healthier of mind, big sister".

I just stroked his head. I love it. Since he was born.

"Then you mock what are your plans for today?"

"I have to try for the hundredth time the ceremonial dress".

He snorts, is not very happy to wear the outfit that Alice Cullen has chosen for him.

"With that thing on me, I look like a dummy".

"Are not you happy. For one day you will be like one of your vampire friends".

Seth just blushes. He knows that I do not like bloodsuckers, but this time I do not receive any rebuked. Merely says shyly that are not so bad.

"Have you been abducted by aliens?"

"No, silly".

Mom laughs amused by our little squabbles.

"Honey you should also try your bridesmaid dress, Alice is very concerned. You came a few times to tests for the doub ... for the wedding".

"You know that unless I see them better is, for them too".

"True!"

Seth immediately changes expression when he realizes what he has just said.

"Sorry I did not mean to offend you. I ... I'm sorry".

"Little wolf I start to worry".

He smiles, ends the last bite and he leaves of race the home.

He arrives around 11:00. I was not expecting a visit. Not even my mother who looks at him with surprise and concern. She had been with me that day. He had warned the Cullens who she wanted to stay at home, because this would be the last day. I know that it's sorry to leave everything that one in dad has built. She still has not decided what to do, but eventually give in to demands of Emily's mother. And not just his. Billy said to my mother, that it's a shame if the house remained empty and that if in the future he wanted Seth again live in the family home, he was sure that Emily and Sam would have had no problem give it back. I do not know if he not has appointed me on purpose or just does not compute to me. Even as the daughter of Harry.

Maybe that's why Sam came here. I know I will start right after the island of Esme, but neither he nor she can return to live in the den. They have to raise their family. I squeeze the stomach thinking of their future children. Emily has always wanted a large family and also Sam. I still remember when I saw him again after his disappearance. He was embarrassed, worried, but really he want to continue the relationship even though everyone told him that he should not see me anymore. He wanted to get married and have many children. None of us imagined then that it was really just an illusion.

I struggle to hold back tears. My mother notices it and shakes my hand to give me strength.

"Sam, what do you need?"

"I have to talk to his daughter."

Sam's tone is firm, but can not look for long. He lowers his head, mortified. I wish they would stop looking at me with sorrow, compassion. I'm tired of being seen only in that way. And I'm sick of hearing the usual comments: 'It is not right that they are bad for your fault, Leah. They have not done it on purpose. They had no choice. Not the least Leah efforts you not to think about it. We do it '. It's true they do not. No evil thought except for me. But those fools do not even have anything to hide. And then they talk about it as if it were a simple thing, but it is not. I not wish them all never to suffer for love, because despair destroys you slowly, slowly divorandoti and making you ill, very ill. Now I envy Jacob. He has stopped suffering, forever. Sometimes I disgust myself wishing imprint with any. Maybe Jake is right. I strange tendencies saw the dream I had with Isabella Swan. Perhaps this is one reason why I have not become the subject of my ex.

Squeeze more my mother's hand until it hurt.

"Sorry".

"It's all right darling. You go to your room".

"He came to talk to me mom, and knowing that he will not tell you anything".

Sam has never been one who speaks freely of his things. Even the most mundane. Although after the mutation is no longer able to hide anything. Even his discomfort towards me and all the love he feels for her.

I invite him to my room, but he seems hesitant. After a few seconds accepts. It stays at it for a while '. He has not seen her since she left me. It is not nothing left of the old Leah. Not only because of the moving.

"You can tell the mother to Emily that there are no problems for the home. I'll talk to my mother and my brother".

I open the door of the room to get it out, but he approaches me and closes it.

"That's not the reason that prompted me to come here. I came to apologize. I had to do a long time ago".

"You and Emily do not owe me anything. It was not your fault".

I try to maintain a detached tone, but I can not look into his eyes. I'm afraid to cry. You should not see me in tears. And then it would not help either. He not consolerebbe me as it once was. Does not prove anything to me. I'm just a total stranger. Is this the end that people become thanks to the imprinting? Strangers, feeble and silly memories?

"It is true, no one could predict what would happen. But we were wrong to want you forgiveness, without giving something in return. Especially I wanted this. And he is still wanting".

"I have already forgiven him".

"Only in part Leah, but I'm not here to force you. I just came to do my apologies and to thank you, because despite all the pain that we gave you've gone the same meeting Emily, decided to be her maid. Actually are many the guilts that I have".

He approaches further and I pulled back I just still do not look into his eyes.

"I never tried not to make you feel bad, do not get to hear my thoughts about her. And I never got a clear position with others when them, reproached you because you not left everything behind you. I limited myself only to say one or two words. I was a hypocrite forgiving Jacob when he revealed the secret to Bella and making her come quietly to the den".

"Jake did not reveal anything, he simply told something of our legends without knowing that they were true".

"At the beginning. But after we realized that the boy after his transformation had tried in some way to reveal something to the inspector Swan's daughter. And we flew over to non-compliance of the law on confidentiality just because he was a friend of ours and he loved Bella..."

He pauses a moment. When he starts to speak, does not resume the interrupted speech.

"I was also a coward giving the guilt of my imprinted on Emily the your infertility. I understood only later when the voice has also come to the ears of the my Emily..."

He stops again. Let's end this farce Sam. Stop doing what he that is worries for me.

"But you did not have any guilt and you did well to get away from my wolf pack. You would stay sick and you looked for an escape route. And I stupid, I felt betrayed and I was also jealous, because you have preferred to be with Jacob instead of me. I wanted that you, returned from me".

The last sentence of the pronunciation all in one go and with difficulty as if something was holding.

"I did not understand that it was the only way for you to suffer as little as possible. still struggling to accept your choice. It was hard not to see you, even when I left you for Emily. I do not even know why. I also asked for advice to the elderly, but they did not know what to say. According to Billy Black was just anger at the way in which you abandoned the wolf pack, without the courage to face..."

Jake's father. I know what he think of me. I am a stupid girl capricious and always crying. A hen capable only of squawking. He considered me weak, unworthy of the gift of the ancestors. Gift. This is only a curse for me, but I'm the only one who thinks so. Even the elderly have changed his mind after the transformation of their children and grandchildren. Or they have adapted to the mentality of younger members. For the last who joined the pack it is a super thing. My brother thinks so. He will change his mind when he imprinted. Then just like Quilt, the only important thing will be just the person chosen by fate.

"I am very sorry Leah for making you suffer so much, for not being strong enough from..."

Even now he not manages to complete this sentence. He sigh and he near. This time I do not pulled back.

"Sorry again Leah, for everything".

I'm a light caress and takes my face softly while approaching his face to mine, but then stops. It is hard as marble although it trembles.

"I ... I can not do this at she. You'd better go now. Forgive me if you can Leah, also for this".

He comes out and I remain there as dazed. No expression. I feel it out and immediately after the steps of my mother that reach my room. He knocks lightly, but do not tell her.

"Leah, honey, can I come in?"

I continue to observe the door, I have not locked. Maybe she should do it. Thankfully I go away because I have no power move me. I feel as drained.

After a few seconds mom back and enters. She found squatting me beside the bed. I'm not even able to go into my usual corner.

"Honey are you okay?"

He bends down and begins to caress me. When you finally look into your eyes I see all her concern.

"I should not have let him in".

"Do not blame mom..."

"Honey, what he told Sam to reduce you so?"

"Nothing important. Now excuse me, I have much tired I lie down a bit".

"Honey, you taken something? My sleeping pills?"

I see her looking almost frantically the container.

"I have not taken anything Mom, I'm just tired".

She hugs me strong and never stops stroking me hoping to see even a minimal reaction on my part.

Seth arrive toward the dinner hour. I hear him arguing with the mom and then rushes into my room.

"Big Sister... sister, are you asleep?"

"Yes Seth".

"What a fool you are. Mom prepared dinner: meatballs with sauce, our favorite dish. There is also the freshly baked bread and..."

"I'm not hungry Seth, you eat well my part".

"You're not hungry, but your stomach yes... You feel like grumbles".

"It's your Seth, grumbles for two".

He straddles over me just as he did as a child when he wanted to play and I pretended to be asleep.

"Eh give Leah! Not worth to feel bad about that one".

"That once you liked it".

"My favorite has always been Jake".

"Go have dinner Seth".

"I think I'll stay here. The tests were heavy and especially boring. so boring that I have done nothing but yawn. Alice was impatient".

He stops talking for a moment, hoping to hear me giggle for the reaction of the dwarf backyard of home Cullen. Eventually he decides to skip dinner and slips under the sheet. It seems a century has passed since he did it. It happened every time he had a bad dream, and our mother was absent because of her work. Always he snuggled in my arms. Now he is doing it with me.

"Thank little wolf".

_\- I run, I run at breakneck speed. But, do not feel it, I do not feel my breath. Only the air that shakes my hair. No, not even that. I feel nothing. I am fast, very fast, although I am not transformed into a wolf. In a moment, I arrival to the den. I stop, but I have not out of breath. Nothing comes out of my mouth, even my breath. And suddenly I realize that I can not breathe and not even feel my heart beating. Am I dead? How is it possible if I look and I feel everything? No, it can not be, yet something has changed. I have never had hearing and sight as well developed in human form, even after my mutation. Only in shape of wolf, my senses are at this level. And suddenly I hear them, I hear the laughter of the girls and the wolf pack. I leave the forest, while the sun begins to make its way through the blanket of clouds. The light that reaches the ground is weak, but strong enough to brighten my skin, as if it were covered by a mantle made up of crystals. As their skin and I understand what I've become. They all turn to look at me while I, disgusted, began to back away. I do not know what to say in the seeing their eyes full of dismay. Change only when they watch their girls, frightened by my change. Now they are no longer Leah "the wolf girl." No now I am only the enemy to kill, the one for which they were created. Sam is the first to become wolf ready to attack. He hate me, I'm sure. I see how watching me in wolf form: with anger and disgust, as you do when you find yourself in front of a monster. I do not know, how I could transform in vampire, but that look, his gaze. I'll never forget it. I cheated, I cheated all shapeshifters, living and dead. Sam runs toward me, opens mouth and aims straight for the jugular. -_

I wake up with a start and bite my lips and tongue until they bleed, in an attempt to quell the cries the more possible. Seth fortunately, it is not one noticed anything. Still sleeping. I look at him tenderly. He just tilt angles of the mouth. Mentions always a smile when he dreams of something pleasant. My little Seth. I get up slowly so as not to wake him and go to the bathroom. I have the face streaked with tears, eyes and mouth they are swollen and red. I hurts also the language. Rinse your face to remove all traces of blood. My mother and my brother, do not see me in this state.

I hear some noises coming from the kitchen. I put the bathrobe of Seth. It is large enough to cover me and the head. And it is black. If you bloodstained, no one will notice.

When I enter the room I find my mother in Charlie Company. She as soon as he sees me it gets up and walks over.

"Leah! honey, are you okay, do you need anything? "

"No, Mom. Why Charlie, and here and now?"

"It was your mother calling me. It's very worried about you. And too I am. "

"Honey, I thought maybe it's better if you, refer the wedding, at least ours, and that you not participate in those of Sam and Emily."

I remain silent for a few seconds.

"It's all ready for both weddings."

"I'm sure they will understand, the Cullens."

"All this will not appeal to anyone."

"Leah you are not well and for us it is not a problem."

"I'm fine mom and there is no reason not to celebrate your wedding tomorrow."

"Leah your mother mentioned something to me. To me that's fine. "

I observe a moment my mother. She is worried. It is not a fool, she knows that I wore the robe of my brother for hide something.

"But it's no good to me, nor will go well for its daughter."

"I'll talk to my daughter. It is a very understanding girl ... "

"Leah, my little girl, nobody rinfaccerà nothing."

Oh yes sure mom. I will give another reason to hate me even more. Leah Clearwater the girl who ruined the lives of everyone. I leave the kitchen without even answer and say goodbye to. My brother is still sleeping. Charlie instead is still in the kitchen trying to reassure my mother. I feel just their voices.

"It's okay Sue. We'll find a way to help Leah ".

Finally he goes away. I know I was rude to him and I'm sorry. But I did not know how to behave. I just hope that my behavior does not ruin the relationship between my mother and Bella's father.

"Leah? Honey can I come in? "

"Mom is late. You have to rest for tomorrow. "

"Honey".

"You'll marry Mom".

"My child, do not do that. We just want your own good ".

"Then, you and Charlie do not have to postpone the wedding."

"Okay, we do not, but we'll skip the honeymoon."

"You're stubborn mom."

"Like you, my love. Get some sleep now. "

The big day has arrived. They are the first to get up, around 5:00. When I go into the bathroom I look in the mirror. The mouth is swollen and purple, like the eyes. I rinse your face with cold water, but only got worse the situation became slightly red to deepest purple. Even the hair seem more bristly than usual. Perfect Leah, you seem like a scarecrow. I head into the kitchen and prepare a hearty breakfast. I'm very tired. After the visit of the Inspector Swan, I did not sleep. We hope well...

"Hello dad".

I sit next to his headstone. As soon as the two ceremonies were completed, I went by stealth. I returned in the Cullen house, and I took my clothes. Luckily Alice did not put their in the incinerator as seen looking at them. I do not think the vampire has ever worn ragged pants and T-shirts. Poor thing in the end was able to give me a aspect just enough to attend the wedding.

It was all good dad. The wedding of the mom were held without a single hitch. Even those of Sam and Emily. Do you know when the priest said 'Speak now or forever hold your peace', some people have turned to look at me. They all thought that I would have said something, but I did not ... it was not pleasant to have all their eyes on of me. I looked at a specific point, not them. But even if I did not see them, I knew they were watching me. And I could hear their whispers. It sounded like the hissing of so many snakes.

I could not look the ceremony, I could not see their eyes filled with joy and devotion, because finally it belonged. It was tough dad, especially towards the end when they kissed. Is broke out a general roar, and I felt to die. I'm so stupid dad. Stupid and tired.

Even the sky has given his blessing. It had to be a bad day, as less gloomy, but it was not so. I've never seen a sun so bright. The ancestors had to be very happy and proud. The you have been you too, daddy?

You know after having did it again the strange dream, I began to wonder two things: what would have happened if I became a bloodsucker instead of a shape-shifter, and if I was destined to become just that, but the wolf mutation, is simply arrived first. Whatever I had to become I'd always been a discordant note in the reserve ... a accident of route in the history of the Quileute.

As you see I took the your backpack. The one you used when we went everyone in camp. It's bigger than mine. I decided to leave. I do not know what I'll do. If I'm lucky I can attend a State University. Now I can no longer think about my future. I hoped that you do not consider me a coward, but I can no longer remain. See the marriage of Sam and Emily, their children ... He wanted a large family, and she also. Just like me. Unfortunately i do not always come true dreams, but it's really bad when all you want, even if you do not ask the moon, explodes like a soap bubble.

I left a note attached to the dress bridesmaid. I did not have the courage to say goodbye to anyone, not even at my mother and Seth. They did not deserve that I let them as well, but I do not want that they care more for me. And above all do not have to suffer because of me, undergo of my discontent, my jealousy... At the beginning them suffer, but now mom has my brother, Charlie, and then there's Bella, Renesmee, Emily and her grandchildren that she will give her. He already knew that I wanted to leave and asked me not to stray too far, but it is best to do it. only would see my misery grow and I do not want every meeting is marked by having to be careful about every word to try to hurt me as little as possible. I want that she to be serene.

Dad can feel comfortable even for Seth. In addition to having mom and your best friend next, he has also the boys from both wolf pack, its alpha and the Cullens. At he vampires really likes. At the end for all of them it will become a dull ache. I just hope it happens as soon as possible.

I ask apologizes dad, for not being up to your expectations. And please forgive me for what I did to you.

I approach the headstone and kiss the picture of my father.

"Goodbye". (farewell)

"Leah Clearwater?"

"Gen ... Professor, what are you doing here?"

"I always come to the cemetery, girl. I like the company of the dead. Do not break. "

"Did not adhere to the party?"

"Which party?"

"That for the wedding of my mother and Sam".

"For heaven's sake, I have not even participated in the wedding. Even from a distance he could tell it looked like a huge candy. I marvel that seniors would agree with that stuff of whites. Them say things change, but sometimes change for the worse. "

He sits near.

"Do you know Clearwater, I knew your father. We were not friends, but I really liked him. He had a beautiful character. You remind me a lot, not just physically. "

Carefully observe the professor of music. We never talked much, not outside of the school and its lessons.

"Professor I can ask you a question?"

"Even two or three."

"She is a Quileute?"

"For generations. Why do not you seem like? "

"No, this is not. Only students that we often wondered he was. He has a family? "

"My parents are long dead. I have never married and have no children. "

"No regrets?"

"No".

I wish I had his strength, and his character.

"Do you know Clearwater, the first time I saw, you were just born. Long before the presentation ceremony of the new born. He had entered a bar and showed you all with pride. He said you were bright, you had a halo of light all around, and you were special. "

Poor Dad, how much you were wrong about me.

"I saw a red pickup outside the cemetery. And its? It seems that he had Billy Black ".

"And its. I knew he had bought the guy from Forks for his daughter. That girl has changed cars, and the wonder was going to be scrapped. What kind of ignorant. Today's machines do not have personality, but I would say that are good for the whites".

I lose a slight laugh. General is a man all of a piece. Would do shake everyone, even the Cullens. Already put in awe the students of the school and I know that when one of the pack could see, it immediately changed the road.

"I have not thanked you Clearwater".

"For what?"

"You helped Maya in school and thanks to you she also was promoted."

Maya. She was also present at the wedding. He wanted to know someone the guys. He knows nothing of legends, but with luck I have, that viperetta become the subject of any of them.

"It's just gone with sufficiency."

"And you think, if you not helped she".

"I have to go to a professor, it's getting late."

"You already know where to go?"

"How do you know ..."

"These things are perceived my dear girl."

"No. I do not know yet. "

"Then you'll need some extra help. Take this pendant. They say it is an amulet. It will help you find your way. And even take the keys Pickup ".

"I accept the pendant, but not the car."

"Take the keys. The Pickup and now mine and I can do what I want and if you do not remember your father wanted to buy it for you. "

I just lower my head.

"Thank you".

"Do not lower Clearwater head. Never do it. "

He comes up, hugs me and whispered:

"Good luck Leah Clearwater."

_Thanks for reading, later, reviewed and anything else the story. I hope you enjoyed it although it is very melodramatic and confusing (and abominable translation). I did not think I'd be able to finish it. The end I changed it over and over again the final chapter (especially the part of Sam) because he was always too melodramatic, heavy ..._

_P.S: there is still a last part the author notes: I love LEAH ... if you go read it. It's an outburst. The way I see the saga of Twilight, and many will not like it._


	41. Author Note: I love LEAH, I warn you, to

**Author Note: I love LEAH, I warn you, to some might not like what I wrote**

Hello, my real name is Elena. I'm autistic

(But it does not mean you do not I understand anything)

and as you sees I have a soft spot for LEAH CLEARWATER. I like it so much that I cry every time I read a few pages of the Twilight saga

(But now it is also arrived the anger).

And this is one of the reasons that prompted me to write a letter to Stephenie Meyer. In a bad English of course.

To write the story, I tried imagine what life was like of LEAH before the transformation Sam. Very little is known about her in the saga and the worst thing is described by third parties who do not like her as a person. But from what little there I thought, is that once was very similar to Emily. Lovable as her cousin. After all they were very fond. If it had been a bad person Emily would not have affectionate to her, Sam would not have fallen in love with her and Jacob would never have found it beautiful. Now nobody sees she anymore, because nobody watches her more lovingly. Except Sam.

In the saga, though, LEAH is described as a bad girl and selfish. One who he believes that the world devas turn around at she. But from what I perceived is not like that, because I think the characters are others that pretend this within the Twilight universe.

(As well as to pretend also, that she be happy of the happiness of others).

And worst is they them get everything they want without doing anything to really fully deserve it. They dare to define it too presumptuous (the profoundly good Edward), hypocritical (Jacob), annoying (branco), weak or as says Billy Black: a hen.

Well now I want to know what all this evil against LEAH. Because Jacob calls she hypocritical? She not is false. She just try not to show weakness. This is a luxury that you now, she can not longer afford. Because Edward calls she presumptuous? She just tries to gain acceptance in some way from the herd. He did not want to hurt Jacob, but for them she is guilty. If there was Seth or a another of the pack would be been different. They would have forgiven and they would not have considered presumptuous. Because Billy Black calls she hen? He does not realize that for she is different and not just because it's a girl. LEAH is forced to become a warrior in spite of himself, and all his dreams burst like a soap bubble. He never asked for the moon, but a simple life, filled with love. The same dreams Emily. LEAH is also the most sensitive of the pack. He suffers a lot, but the whole thing, from the elderly, is seen only as a whim. And that says a lot about how are sages the old people Quileute. Not to mention that as soon as the pain comes, their eclipse everyone, even family members. LEAH is alone to face a larger thing about her

(When Bella is left by Edward, Jake it takes its place).

He does not even have the wolf pack near, from the beginning. I think for Embry was different, after all, he is a guy like any other. It is not a false note, a variable crazy as LEAH. They are the first to wonder if there is something wrong with her because it has transformed (Breaking Dawn).

Billy Blach hates LEAH because of Jacob. He would have flown if there was state another boy instead of LEAH. The worst thing is that he knows the girl since when she is a baby . Treating it in a manner so bad also offends the memory of the girl's father, Harry. It must be said that LEAH is not one of his daughters

(They run away from pain and are not considered selfish and weak; LEAH wants to escape from the pain and is considered selfish and weak, and she lost more of the Jake's sisters).

If there were their in his place, Black would behave differently

(Just see his daughter Rachel when Paul has imprinted on her, Blach does not accept the boy or hoped in something more natural for his daughter).

You can see it already with Jacob. Him, even if not directly, suggests Bella to be a werewolf. Somehow he, makes guess to the girl, and I do not think that the boy did not realized.

The secret of the Quileute was hacked, but no matter. Eventually Billy Black is a hypocrite, like the other boys of the pack, that accept Bella unreservedly. But she is a stranger in the end. But even this does not matter since the invite she to hear their legends. I got angry when I read the part about just that chapter. Bella at the beginning thinks it is not right to enter the "club" more secret of La Push, but after seeing how it is received, she realizes to be part at full ... and it's not right, because in the end she is still a extraneous. She takes something that does not have any rights. This thing is a humiliation for LEAH

(Also the way in which Swan amazed looks at her and asks why she and her brother are now present).

LEAH of humiliation of it undergo many, too many. Bella is accepted without ifs and buts, while LEAH not. She is a Quileute and although not turned, had many more rights than Isabella. But no one cares about her and what she feels. Indeed his pain and undervalued, as well as the love she feels for Sam and vice versa

(Them even deride his jealousy that they find out of place, but you is jealous when you love).

Given that Sam has imprinted on Emily

(And this is the worst humiliation)

They think that what LEAH test is only an obsession and a whim. And this is horrible. Despite them the know her since he is a child, they do not know anything about her. In fact they do not have even a remember of she, from when he was with Sam, but even before. Just see how the responds Jacob in Breaking Dawn. He remembers of Bella, but not her. LEAH has no a past nor a future.

LEAH is in more. Is in more in the life of Sam, Is in more in the wolf pack and even in his family. She realizes that it is useless to continue to stay at La Push, because there's more nothing for she. It is not only driven by the pain for all his losses. Thing between the other, of which is not to blame, even though Meyer does believe the contrary, giving at the girl also other faults. And I'm not the only one to have seen this. Indeed we find sneaky way in which certain situations are presented. Stephenie has covertly hidden the hatred that feels towards of LEAH and do into believing that his problems were created by her and her alone. An example: Renesmee. The little girl does not love LEAH because of Bella, when it still had Nessie in her lap

(Breaking Dawn, Edward says that the child knows what is good for the mother and what does not; Nessie loves Jacob before even of see him, not because he knows that will be his companion ... she want his closeness because his presence makes a hear well her mother, but by reasoning Jake and of the Meyer, it seems that the baby girl felt to belong to him... well, as far as pertain Renesmee, I find sneaky, put before one thing: the dislike of the child against the girl precisely when it is inside the belly of her mother and blame LEAH of this, and after you enter that Nessie likes all werewolves, without exception, but LEAH does not love she at because of her part vampire. I seem to see a series of verbal pirouettes in an attempt to belittle LEAH and highlight all the others. But in doing so the author has done for me own goal, because many people love humanity and sensitivity of the Clearwater and tried to go beyond the vision of Meyer).

LEAH seeing the despair of Jacob can not not intervene. She afraid for him, because he knows where he can bring the pain, she know how to consume you inside. After all Edward in New Moon tries to do away because he can not see his life without Bella. LEAH as the vampire know how it feels. But he only sees Bella. He understands only her and not sees other. He hates the shapeshifter for as she opposes to his wife. It goes no further. He do not try to understand. I find that he's cocky. Ok, he give the keys from the car to Jacob to find a kindred soul of the wolf, but I think that subconsciously feels that Black will not find it that way. The presence of Jake it feels good Bella, and I think that Edward was happy when he returned. LEAH going from the Cullen humiliated himself and he did it because he loves Jacob. Much more of Bella.

Isabella realizes that Jacob in Eclipse suffers for love and that she is she the cause of his pain, because he loves that boy. But not enough not to make him suffer, not enough to remove him. She can not live without him, you feel full, and do not speak of the fourth book now. Isabella is selfish with Jacob, but no one seems to see the girl's defects

(As opposed LEAH loves so much Sam, that she prefers he happy next to Emily).

All in the saga have only virtues, strenghts, except LEAH

(However I believe it is she one that has more qualities of all).

I find all this petty. How I find petty boys of the pack, including Jacob, when they say that the presence of LEAH hurts at Sam and Emily

(Thanks to the imprinting their does not suffer even half of LEAH. At their it is gone luxurious; you see and understand this by reading the saga, the guide and watching the movie, and it is their happiness built on the pain of LEAH, the part I find most horrible; not to mention that Emily now lives the life that was of her cousin. Maybe I'm wrong, but I see of the selfishness in Emily, even for some of his reasonings (guide).

But the suffering of LEAH? Because no one sees it? Because only noticed that of Bella? She clings to Jacob when Edward walks away, but when he returns will not let him go.

Maybe I'll do too much favoritism and two weights and two measures for LEAH, but Bella has again her vampire. She has gone luxury, as at many other characters in the saga. Even the Volturi somehow come out well. And they are the end-level monster.

I'm not a crazy visionary. Indeed, we are not crazy visionary. The animosity of writer you see, just like the love he feels for the other characters. Just see how it is painted Emily: the perfect girl, the perfect daughter, the perfect mate, the perfect mother (for now with members of the herd), the perfect friend ... and there is much to discuss

(Emily replaces LEAH with Isabella Swan).

And what about Bree? He even has a book all her own.

But the worst thing is the imprinting. I do not even know how to describe that thing: a fictitious love (as alluded to Jacob in Breaking Dawn)? The way the wolf chooses his mate for life? I do not know if it's true and pure love as it comes from an instinct. That of which I speak, it comes from the heart and is fed over time (see the three years in which they were together), what Sam was feeling and try again for LEAH. And perhaps this is the most horrible thing. A supernatural love that comes not from the heart but from a gene, by the spirit of an animal, is stronger. But no longer pure. There is nothing pure in that thing so hideous and I find it disgusting that the illustrated guide is written this:

_He also knew that, while he still loved Leah in the same way it had before, it was irrelevant to how he felt about Emily ... too pure_

(Translated with Google from the original).

The one that tied Sam and LEAH is reduced to something unimportant (irrelevant, the stuff of soap operas), a small thing (just like her); the classic adolescent crush.

(The same goes for Bella and Jacob?)

All this is horrible. The funny thing, but fun is not ... is that Stephenie in 2010 said in an interview (seen in an Italian site) that the matter of Sam and Emily was terrible. But in 2011 in the guide you see something different, a kind of justification for what happened between them. And here I am angry. In the guide the figure of Emily it is almost sanctified (such as imprinting and all other characters).

The shape-shifting magic seems more like a drug. Clear your will, it does not allow you to choose. Not to mention that asks a very high price: the total loyalty of the shape-shifting of the person chosen by the wolf. And who cares after all. Who cares if the wolf kills those who dare to do harm to their subject, although it is a simple accident. You can also consider myself old, ridiculous, bigoted ... but I find the imprinting amoral and not only because it separates a couple who loved and sincere manner. Imprinting is not love. It's just something that ultimately benefits the wolf pack itself, despite the shift wolf boy put in first place the girl choice.

This is why I find it disgusting that Bella, comparisons love of Edward at the imprinting of Sam (and so does Jacob). This is yet another humiliation for LEAH. The lovely is that Bella compares only his, not that of the other wolf boys. And as if imprinting itself has strengthened in an attempt to erase what Sam felt before for LEAH. But it does not go as hoped, because in the end they too were soulmates

(I like to think this, even because you do not understand a lot if it is so or not (her, despite the years that he spent with Emily, is still in his heart; the love he feels for LEAH has managed to survive despite the magic shape-shifting and time), as I like to think that if the supernatural did not enter into their lives, they could be together; LEAH was the choice of Sam, while Emily is that of the wolf)

and that thing sneaky failed to delete it. However it's not clear if Jacob's love for Isabella there is still, but well hidden, or has been deleted altogether. When he has imprinted on Renesmee he does not care more than the girl's mother's suffering and the her death

(While on the same page is happy that Renesmee inherited Bella's eyes)

Instead Sam was stay bad and it is bad for the pain LEAH

(But just to see Emily to feel better immediately).

Sam It gets jealous when she leaves him to enter in the Jake's pack. For this I have several doubts.

No one realizes that in the end was never right. Nothing that has happened to LEAH is right. But for them it does not matter and justify everything with: "it is the nature of wolves." Even the careful observer Bella does not realize why LEAH is not happy that the laws of the pack regarding the Cullens are crumbling due to her daughter. The presence of Isabella Cullen made happy she, but made unhappy LEAH. The way he says it: only LEAH is not happy ... and it's alone. From the selfish that way at LEAH. But Bella what is a generous girl? Not that much. LEAH proves far more generous of Bella. This is demonstrated when he decides to do bridesmaid at the wedding of Emily, knowing that it will be another stabbed in the heart. The egoist LEAH goes to meet Emily. The cousin not does this sacrifice. It is not true that tries to give less pain to LEAH

(Another thing written in the illustrated guide for sanctify Emily).

It can not do such a thing, because it's always with Sam to look into each other and show their immense happiness ...

Rather is she who isolates himself ... and is criticized by the rest of the pack for this. It is already quite humbling to see them together and hear the thoughts of him

(I wonder if others, including older people, know that he still loves his ex),

not to mention that Emily takes care of everything: clothes, food ... Even this is humiliating and it is not said that you do not feel guilty because it is the cousin who looks after everything for her. But they do not realize it, because it's not their problem. I can not even understand the girl's pain. Indeed it is considered ungrateful. But it is not. Perhaps the only one that understood really she was the father, and the fate and Meyer, remove him, in shamefully, as they removed everything else. Including the ability to procreate. AND LEAH has so much love to give.

Perhaps the only one who could truly appreciate she is Aro. After all she is the only shape-shifter. So it is not rare and precious, but unique and precious. Eventually LEAH will have yes and no, a happy bitter end. He will not never have the happiness of all others ... and them will give the guilt a she

(I realize that I speak of the character as if there really existed. Are three years that I cry for her, especially when I read fanfiction that speak of the characters and their relative imprinting and Sam and Emily ... and reread the saga and the guidance and i see movies; I am self-defeating, but i always hope to read something inherent in a revival of Twilight on the side of LEAH).

Not to mention that, almost certainly, Sam will stop loving her. Imprinting and Emily will win on everything, even on a feeling born from the heart and not by an instinct. I do not know how much this this is right.

(It will be just me, but it seems to me that LEAH is belittled continuously for the benefit of Emily (and other), and I think the latter's wounds are not put so randomly, thanks to those, the LEAH cousin has the support and the unconditional love of all...)

I exaggerated? Perhaps, the only sure thing is the confusion of the text. I went through and rehearsed this release. Repented? No. I put everything? No. An example? Bella, at the finally agrees imprinting Jacob because then the guy does not suffer more, but it is also true that the shape-shifting magic solves a situation that Isabella has created itself. It does nothing to remedy, the solution, rains on her, like everything else.

Ok maybe it is better to close it here, for now ... I apologize if I offended anyone, or their favorite character, but really I can not see anything good in the protagonists and even the secondary characters. Only LEAH took me totally, and Demetri, but here is merit of the actor.

_P.S. But the famous "singers" (translated into Italian is so), what are for the vampires? Their soul mates or do just sing their thirst for blood? Even here there is to say a little bit with respect to the first hypothesis._


End file.
